Doute
by fen
Summary: Voilà le chapitre 10 ! C'est fini !!! Duo semble un peu perdu, mais que lui arrive-t-il ? A vous de voir je vous laisse juge! Atention Yaoi!!!!
1. Doutes

Titre : Douteschapitre 1

Auteur : Fèn.

Genre : rien pour le moment, mais yaoi en vue

Anime : gundam wing

****

DOUTES

JOURNAL DE BORD

MISSION AU POINT deltaxp71

ORDRE DE MISSION = 

Intercepter documents et programme informatique sur l'autopilotage des MS JESABEL

INFORMATIONS :

MS JESABEL Þ Léger et résistant : alliage en titane doublé de 

gundamium

Þ Pilotage informatique

CONCLUSION :Détruire les JESABEL dans la base d'OZ située en Norvège.

- Encore une mission dans le froid ! On n'a pas idée de nous envoyé ailleurs en décembre ! Ch'ai pas moi, au Mexique par exemple ?

- Allez Duo calme-toi, ce n'est que pour quelques jours ! 

- Quatre arrête, cette espèce de glaçon sera à sa place mais pas moi ! Trouver quelqu'un d'autre ! ! ! !

Sur ces paroles pleines de bon sens, Duo part vers sa chambre en espérant qu'Heero l'oubliera. Ce qui n'est pas chose faite puisque le soldat parfait le lui colle son flingue sous le nez lorsqu'il atteint l'escalier.

- Nan, mais t'as pas fini d'imposer ton opinion comme ça ! J'ai dit qu'j'irai pas ! ! !

Sur ce, il plaque Duo au sol…

- Tu iras que tu le veilles ou non .

Et il s'en va en laissant le natté à terre la lèvre en sang _PUTAIN D'ESCALIER_. Du coup il part dans sa chambre et s'y enferme.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de céder cette fois-ci ! se dit-il en préparant ses maigres affaires. S 'est dit, ce soir, TCHAO tout le monde !

Sur ces derniers mots, il se couche. _Heureusement que Quatre a des super propriétés, au moins j'peux être tranquille et me faire la belle sans avoir peur de me faire piquer ou avoir un flingue sur la tempe parce que môssieur j'aiunflinguejenesaisoù Yuy est à côté._

1H05Début de l'évasion

DUO

Ok ! Pas un bruit, je déverrouille la porte et l'entrouvre au cas où Wufei serait encore décidé de méditer en bas dans le salon.

Allez, c'est parti ! Je suis un chat, je me faufile et me glisse sans un bruit. Un chat noir ! Oh là, voilà des pensées mystiques, où est ma sorcière ! !pfffff pfffff…Non, Rester calme, rester calme ! ! ! Allez, plus que quelques mètres.

Fin des escaliers – hall d'entrée – porte, oh oui que je t'aime toi, attentioooonnnnnn ouverture ! Et FREED…….

__

Oh làlà ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! BOBOOOOOOOOOOO……….

Mais qu'est-ce que j'fais dans cet avion et…Menoté en plus – oulà migraine faramineuse ! ! ! ! ! Bon réfléchissons – la fuite – la porte- j'ouvre la porte et …AH C'EST CA ! ! !

- qui m'a frappé en traître ! ! ! ! !

Et là, qui vient se pavaner devant moi ? Noir, noir, blanc et bizarre un sabre ! ! ! ! ! ! !

- Wuwu t'aurais pu frapper moins fort ! 

- Ca t'as remis les idées en place ! 

Sur ces dernières paroles Duo pète un câble et essai de se lancer sur Wufei sans succès et se retrouve encore à terre.

- Wouhahahahah………

- Eh ! Wufei te fout pas de moi !

" Préparez-vous on atterrit. "

Et bam ! !

Duo se retrouve la tête dans le siège.

- Raaaah, J'EN AI MARRE ! ! ! ! !

On atterrit sans grande douceur et Quatre arrive pour me détacher.

- Wufei, tu aurais pu au moins le remettre sur son siège plutôt que d'le laisser par terre ! Ca va Duo ?

- …

- hn ?

__

Tient v'là les autres sans-langues. Duo n'émit aucune parole cette fois-ci _j'arriverai à partir, ça c'est juré !_

Après quelques heures de marche, ils arrivent à la planque.

__

Y sont même pas capable d'atterrir près de la ……BICOQUE ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Non Maxwell, rester calme, très calme !

La bicoque est un minuscule chalet :

2 chambres 1 petite cuisine _petite est un bien grand pot _1 salon – salle à manger pas d'électricité 

Duo est sortit de ses appréciations par iceberg man sans délicatesse :

- Tu dors dans ma chambre.

__

Hein ? Ah, oui, mossio le glaçon Yuy a parlé. AMEN ! !

Donc je le suit et le laisse s'installer et puis c'est à mon tour. Et pendant ce temps là, Heero ne me lâche pas des yeux. _Qu'est-ce qu'il me gonfle ! J'vais pas disparaître en 2 secondes !_

Après que j'eus fini de m'installer, on retourne dans le salon. On y retrouve Wufei, Quatre et Trowa sont dans l'autre chambre qui d'ailleurs ne tardent pas à arriver.

- Alors comment on procède ? demanda Quatre en arrivant.

- Wufei et Trowa iront repérer les lieux demain matin, ensuite nous établirons un plan et on attaquera après-demain.

__

Clair, net et précis, en clair c'est du Yuy tout cracher !

- Ca va Duo ? me demande Quatre inquiet de ne pas m'entendre.

- Hn.

- Tu es sûre ? Ca n'a pourtant pas l'air, si tu veux m'en parler ?

- Hn.

__

Imitation mode Heero : Parfaite. Je me lève et retourne dans la chambre, et là j'ai un toutou. Trowa me suit et me surveille. _Chouette l'ambiance !_

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a bon sang ! ! !dit Wufei en se levant brutalement. Il veut se tirer et maintenant il fait la gueule ! Vraiment je ne le comprend pas !

- Il doit avoir des soucis et tant qu'il ne nous en parlera pas, on ne pourra rien faire.

- Peut-être Quatre mais…

- Il faut le surveiller. S'il déserte, il pourrait nous donner à OZ.

- Heero, comment peux-tu penser ça ?

- Il faut voir la vérité en face, Heero a raison, comment veux-tu lui faire confiance après le coup qu'il a voulu nous faire !

- Je ne continuerai pas cette discussion, si Duo a des problèmes, c'est à nous de l'aider !

Quatre quitta la pièce et alla voir Duo dans la chambre.

Toc-Toc-Toc

- Duo, je peux rentrer ?

- Hn.

- Je prend ça pour un oui !

Quatre entre, _d'habitude j'aime bien être avec lui, mais j'ai vraiment pas envie – J'arriverai pas à m'arrêter s'il me fait parler._

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrives ? Et là tu ne te déroberas pas !

- J'veux pas en parler.

- Duo, tu peux tout me dire ! De quoi doutes-tu ?

- Quatre, tu es mon meilleur ami et je n'veux pas être désagréable, alors vas-t'en !

- Très bien, mais si tu veux, je suis en face dans la chambre.

Quatre sort en jetant quelques coups d'œil lorsque Duo se rallonge sur son lit, _j'aime pas ses regards compatissant._

Il ferme la porte et Trowa s'avance.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Il ne veux pas m'en parler ! Et ça m'inquiète. D'habitude, il me dit tout mais là…Ca fait à peu près une semaine qu'il me cache quelque chose. Je crois que c'est ça qui le tracasse !

- Depuis la mission de Guadalongpoor ?

- Hein ? Oui, ça doit être ça ! Reste ici au cas où.

- Hn !

Quatre retourna près d'Heero, après tout, c'est avec lui que Duo a fait la mission.

- Heero, que s'est-il passer à la dernière mission ?

- Hn ?

- Duo n'est plus le même depuis cette mission ! Alors répond, s'il te plait !

- Je ne sait pas. Je ne le surveillais pas à ce moment là !

- Tant pis ! J'arriverai bien à lui tirer les vers du nez !

A SUIVRE

N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des commentaires.


	2. Mutisme

Titre : Douteschapitre 2

Auteur : Fèn.

Genre : un léger shonen ai

Anime : gundam wing

****

Mutisme

Midi, l'heure du repas, il était temps ! J'commençais à en avoir marre de cette chambre, depuis qu'on est arrivé je n'ai pas bougé. _Je doit trouver le moyen de me tirer. Pas question de remonter dans deathscithe._

- Duo ! ! Viens manger !

__

Allez ! allons dans la fosse aux lions. Duo sort vite fait de la chambre et se glisse dans la cuisine le plus furtivement possible et s'installe.

- Tient !

__

Oh ! une pizza, Quatre a fait une PIZZA ! ! ! Bon, elle est végétarienne mais quand même une pizza ! J'me demande ce qu'il a !

CLACK ! ! Duo revient à la réalité lorsqu'il entendit la porte claquée. Trowa et Wufei rentre de leur reconnaissance des lieux.

- La mission va être facile ! marmonne Trowa en entrant dans la mangeoire.

- Il ne protège pas grand chose, t'es sûre des renseignements ? demande Wufei à destination de Heero.

- Hn

__

Ouhaaa ! Réponse claire made in Heero. En clair tu l'interprète comme tu veux, le jour où il parlera avec des mots celui-là ! ! !

Après le repas, Quatre et Heero s'enfermèrent dans la chambre de Duo comme il l'appelait depuis son appropriation. Il fut donc obligé de rester seul avec Wufei et Trowa. _Fait Chier l'glaçon._

- Alors Maxwell, toujours pas décider à parler ?

- … ignorance totale du natté face au chinois

Tu vas me répondre ! crie-t-il en prenant Duo par le col et commençant à le secouer dans tous les sens. _Je n'ai même plus envie de répliquer d'une quelconque manière. Tout ce que je veux, c'est être seul – seul dans tout ça !_

Eh Wu ça, ça fait mal ! Et voilà il me cogne encore et encore…Merci Trowa de l'arrêter, enfin !

- Arrête ça ne sert à rien. Laisse le ! dit-il en empoignant le chinois hystérique.

Mais Wufei est enragé. _Je savais pas qu'en me taisant, j'pouvais lui faire c't'effet là – si j'avais su j'aurai pu en profiter avant. Mais là je n'ai pas le cœur à en rire._

Ca y'est Trowa a réussi à le calmer et Chang relâche Duo, non sans douceur.

Il a si mal qu'il en tombe au sol complètement vider et a gare.

Trowa appelle Quatre et Heero pendant que Wufei marmonne quelque chose que personne ne comprend.

__

Pourquoi tout est brouillé – bizarre – j'ai mal, à la tête, partout – mais qu'est-ce que j'….

- Hnnnnn, mal au crâne ! ! !

Où suis-je ? Blanc, lumière, un cathéter…

- Quoi ?

- Hn ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'fout là moa ? Duo aperçoit Heero au coin de la chambre d'hôpital. Et toi ? Ta fichue mission ?

- La mission est réussie.

- Et ?

- Hn ?

- La réponse n'est pas complète.

- Et…….

Duooooo ! Quatre entre en trombe dans la chambre et saute sur le siège à côté du lit. Commenttutesenstum'asfaitpeurtusaisquandtuestombédanslecomaetpatatietpatata…….

Bon reprenons – souvenir – Wu qui pète un fusible et me tabasse – tombe à terre – brouillard – noir. Donc, d'après ce que dit Quat, j'étais dans le..

- ..coma !

- Oui, ça fait 2 semaines !

- 2 semaines ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Justement ! De quoi te souviens tu, de la dernière mission, celle à guada.. je veux dire ?

- Hn…, une mission normale. Tient Heero ne me lâche toujours pas des yeux – surveillance toujours accrue !

- …psychologique.

- Hein ?

- Soit un peu attentif Duo ! S'il te plaît. Je disais que la seule hypothèse des médecins pour ton malaise était un choc psy…….

- Psychologique ! Je crois que j'ai vu assez d'atrocité pour ne plus être toucher !

- Ecoute Duo il faudrait…

- Désolé Quat-chan, j'aimerai me reposer. Vous pouvez me laisser !? !

- Mais !

- On sort.

- Ne t'envole pas Duo, promis ?

- Hn

Un choc psychologique..

- pffff

__

De voir des morts, de tuer, ça ne me dérange pas, mais le nombre de vie innocente que cette guerre prend, que j'ai…OH MY GOD ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Je dois y allez !

Trowa rentre dans la planque essoufflé.

- Duo est parti ! Il m'a filer entre les doigts !

Wufei et Quatre en cœur.

- Quoi ?

- Il faut le retrouver ! Séparons-nous.

Le trio :

- Oui !

1 mois plus tard

Duo s'est installé et travail pour un général, le général Malrock, en Floride.

- Duo ! qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Viens donc avec nous !cria une petite fille.

- Oui ! J'arrive Mary.

Ca fait plus d'un mois qu'il est parti. Les autres G-boys sont toujours inquiets. D'ailleurs entre les missions, ils continuent à rechercher Duo chacun de leur côté.

__

Wufei me semble tendu – Il se sent responsable de la disparition de Duo. Quand à Heero, c'est étrange, je ressent comme un vide en lui malgré tout ce qu'il peut dire – Je suis sûre que Duo lui manque, comme à nous tous.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Quatre ?

- Tu as réussi à parler avec Heero ?

- Hnhn.

- Entre lui et Duo, il n'y a pas beaucoup de différence, ils ne disent pas toujours ce qu'il pense !

- Et Wufei ?

- Il se sent responsable de la disparition de Duo.

- Heero vient de partir pour Miami.

- Tu crois qu'il pourrai considérer Duo comme un traître si les informations qu'il a eues sont véridiques.

- Duo vit chez le général Malrock de la base de Guadalongpoor. Maintenant que la base est détruite, le général travail a Miami avec sa fille. Après tout, on peut le penser, il vit avec un des ordonnateurs de OZ.

- Non ! Ne dit pas ça, ne dit pas ça ! Pourquoi je pleure ? Non, Duo ne nous trahirait pas !

Douce sensation, Trowa a les mains si douces ! Il est vrai que depuis que Duo est parti, Trowa est plus présent pour moi. J'ai l'impression qu'il a peur qu'il m'arrive la même chose que Duo.

- S'il te plaît, Trowa pour une fois, dis moi ce que tu penses sincèrement ! Depuis que Duo est parti tu es différent et ça…

Mais qu'est-ce qu…Il m'embrasse ! ! ! C'est tellement bon, doux et………

A SUIVRE

Et non rien de plus pour le moment !

N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des commentaires.


	3. Rêve

****

Titre : Douteschapitre 3

****

Auteur : Fèn.

****

Genre : Shonen ai, lime

****

Anime : gundam wing

****

Bref résumé : Duo semble complètement paumé, il a " quitté " les autres et vit chez un homme pour lequel il travail. Vivre dans la demeure et au service d'un des généraux de OZ lui apportera-t-il des ennuis ?

****

RÊVE

Une petite fille d'environ 8 ans s'agite sur le siège de la voiture dans laquelle se trouve, un homme d'une grande prestance avec son uniforme, et un jeune garçon de 16 ans à vue d'œil, natté, en uniforme de soldat d'infanterie.

- Ca y est, on est arrivé ! fit la dite fillette en s'éjectant de la voiture suivie de près par ses deux accompagnateurs

- Allons ma puce !

- Intenable ! _Mary gambade de partout, j'ai l'impression de me voir en cette petite brunette qui se coiffe maintenant comme moi. A 8 ans, elle sait déjà ce qu'elle veut ! ? !_

- Duo vient, y a plein de trucs super !

- J'arrive !

Note natté se retourne très professionnellement vers son supérieur :

- Permission de me retirer ?

- Protège ma fille en mon absence. J'en ai pour deux heures.

- A vos ordres Général !

Les deux jeunes s'approchent du jardin de Mr Bowen, membre influent de la société Romfeller, lorsque le soldat se met à fixer un point près de la gille d'entrée de la villa.

__

Tient c'est quoi ou qui ? Oui, qui ? Non, j'doit rêver ça ne peut pas être ouchhh…

Le natté se plie quelque peu en se tenant la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qu'y a Duo ?

- Rien de grave Mademoiselle Mary, juste un petit malaise.

- Duo tu sais très bien que c'est Mary tout court quand papa n'est pas là !

- Scuse Mary !

Mais le natté n'écoute plus la petite et se met à fixer de nouveau l'endroit où il crût voir …_Heero ?_

- Regarde Duo, c'est quoi ?

- Hein ! Tu dis quoi wistiti !

- M'appelle pas comme ça ! ! ! Crie la brunette en faisant une moue des plus hilarante que le natté ne pu résister à réprimer son rire.

La journée se passa comme toute les autres, Mary rayonnante, le Général au travail et Duo à la protection-nounou de sa fille.

__

Pourquoi le Général a décider de me garder à ce poste ? Enfin, c'est mieux que d'être au nettoyage dans une base comme je l'étais depuis que mon père est mort.

Après le dîner, Duo retourne dans sa chambre en s'assurant avant de la sécurité de celle de la petite.

Une fois dans son antre, Duo s'étale sur son lit :

- Ouff ! Elle est épuisante !

Après quelques minutes de relaxation, il se tourne pour voir l'heure et…

- Tient ! Je l'avais pourtant fermé ce matin ? Dit-il en refermant le tiroir de la petite table à côté de son lit. Puis il se lève et fait le tour de tout son domaine. _A croire que j'ai la nature suspecte, c'est automatique pourtant…_

- Aieee ! ! ! ! ! ! ! _Satané placard !_

- Que se passe-t-il Duo ?

- Rien de grave mon Général ! J'me suis encore pris le placard dans le pied !

- Fait voir. Fit le Général en entrant dans la chambre et s'approchant de Duo sans aucune limite de distance.

__

Comment ose-t-il s'installer chez nos ennemis !

Heero rumine cette phrase depuis qu'il a apprit où se trouvait Duo. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Duo restait là-bas.

Il suit la voiture qui transporte Duo, son chef et sa fille.

__

Ah ! Te voilà ! Un uniforme ? Alors c'est sûre tu es avec eux maintenant. Je ne comprends pas les paroles de Quatre avant de partir

FLASH

Heero, attends ! Hn ? Je dois te dire une chose à propos de Duo ! Il… Il n'y a plus rien à dire. J'aviserai quand je le verrai. 

Sur ce, Heero monte dans la jeep quand Quatre retient la portière.

Il y a quelque chose d'étrange, quand je pense à lui tout devient flou, brouillé et je ne sais pas si ça vient de moi ou de Duo. Personnellement je pencherai plus pour Duo. Alors s'il te plaît analyse bien avant d'agir. Tu le connais mieux que personne ! Hn. Merci Heero ! 

FIN DU FLASH

__

Pour l'instant, ce que je vois, c'est que Duo obéit à nos ennemis. Donc, c'est un traître !

Bien bon choix, va dans le jardin tu seras une meilleure cible…

Merde ! Deux occasion ratées, même si tu ne combats plus avec nous, tu semble toujours aux aguets – Je sais que tu me sens – Tu sais que je t'observe – Reste à savoir ce que tu vas faire…

00H30

Depuis son arbre, Heero attend pour passer à l'action. Il n'a pas apprécié le fait de n'avoir pas su le tuer plutôt. Il les a donc suivi toute la journée pour pouvoir agir, sans succès !

Ca y est ! Il doit dormir.

- A moi de jouer !

Traversé du jardin = OK

Escalade du mur = OK

Fenêtre = OK

Duo = DORT

Lorsqu'il commençait à s'approcher du dormeur, la porte s'ouvrir très doucement, mais assez peu discret au goût du soldat parfait qui eu le temps de se cacher entre le placard et le mur, tous deux dans le noir.

C'est le Général ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? Non, ne le touche pas salop !

- Heinnn, laisse moi dormir Quatre !

- Il chuchote encore, tu et tellement adorable quand tu dors mais qui sont ses personnes que tu appelles dans ton sommeil, et ce Heero que tu appelles tout le temps ! Tous les soirs je viens vérifier et je me retrouve à t'admirer te…désirer, une peau si douce, fit-il en remontant ses doigts sur le poignet de Duo jusqu'à son épaule.

- Hmmmm, Heero !

- Oh, Duo pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu viennes, que je te rencontre, tu me plais tant que je prendrais tes lèvres un jour ou l'autre.

En joignant le geste à la parole, le Général s'approche du visage de Duo, ne voyant pas un japonais fou de rage s'avancer vers lui, son flingue à la main…

Duo entre ouvre un œil puis le referme visiblement endormit…

- Que se passe-t-il ? Un problème ?

- Oh, non. J'ai cru entendre un bruit alors je suis venu voir

- Et…J'ai quelque chose sur la figure ? Si c'est une araignée…Aahhhhhh ! Une grosse bebette !

- Arrête Duo ! huhuhuhu ! Tu vas réveillé Mary !

- Hn hn. Fit Duo en réponse avec un grand sourire au lèvre et bien sûr debout sur le lit en gesticulant dans tous les sens.

- Allez ! Bonne nuit petit paquet de nerfs !

- Oui, Msieur !

Le Général sort de la chambre sans remarquer Heero retourner dans son coin ce qui n'échappa pas à Duo.

- Tu as l'intention de faire quoi ?

Heero sort de son trou, prend son arme et met en joug le natté précédemment hystérique, mais à présent entièrement calme.

- Alors vas-y, fait le ! J'attends.

Il s'approche – Duo soutient son regard – il est à 2 cm du visage de Duo.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Le général veut autre chose de toi.

- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? C'est mon patron !

- Il te veut.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu…Oooohhhh ! ! ! !

- Hn.

- Et, toi tu veux quoi ? Je suppose que tu n'es pas là uniquement pour me dire ça.

- Es-tu un traître ?

- Non.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu parti ?

- …

- Répond !

- …

Heero l'agrippe, l'empoigne et le secoue.

- Répond moi, dit moi, parle moi !

Duo garde le silence, et Heero, en pleine colère le cloue sur le lit puis attend, attend…

- S'il te plaît, raconte moi !

- Je…

- Oui ! ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, je…

En disant cela, il commence à pleurer et se détourne d'Heero qui d'ailleurs relâche sa prise et le prend dans ses bras.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas tu t'en souviendras bien à un moment.

A ces mots, Duo repart de plus belle dans ses sanglots en s'accrochant à la chemise de son vis à vis.

Il sent si bon, je n'ai jamais eu de telles pensées, de tels sentiments. Oh, Tu es si attirant ! Non…

- Restes encore !

- Hein !

- Oh !Désolé je…hn ? !

Il m'embrasse. _Ses lèvres son si douce_ – un baiser fugace mais tellement _bon_ – Et, il s'éloigne comme pour allumer la lumière.

- Revient là ! Et il le rattrape plus fort qu'il ne le voulait. Il l'embrasse à son tour – profitant d'abord de ses lèvres puis en n'en voulant plus, il passe et repasse sa langue pour demander l'accès. _Allez laisse moi te donner un vrai baiser._ A cette pensée, Heero eu la réponse quand Duo lui laisse l'accès. Il en profite et explore sa bouche comme l'une des plus belle chose, tendre à souhait. Au début, Duo se laisse faire puis approfondit de lui-même le baiser. Passe ses bras autour du cou de Heero et laisse ses mains lui caresser la nuque et les cheveux. Puis, il glisse ses mains vers le bas. Assis tous deux sur le lit, Heero prend l'initiative d'allonger Duo dessus et commence à laisser vagabonder ses mains sur le torse dénudé de son compagnon. Il en veut plus et Duo commence à gigoter sous lui, effectuant ainsi un mouvement de va et vient contre Heero. Ne pouvant plus, Heero retire sa chemise puis son pantalon. Une fois nu il dépose une série de léger baisers sur tout le corps de Duo, du cou vers le bas ventre…

- Duoooooooo ! ! ! !

- Ouch ! Dégage sale gosse ! ! ! !

A ces mots Mary parti en courant, pleurer dans les bras de son père.

Quel drôle de rêve ! Hier, j'ai eu l'impression d'un baiser mais…pas agréable comme dans le rêve !

- Duo, Dans mon bureau tout de suite.

- Hein ?

- Debout ! Fit le général en l'empoignant et l'entraînant vers son bureau qui se trouve au rez de chausser.

- Non ! Général ! Excuser moi je n'étais pas réveillé, Nooooooooooo

A SUIVRE

Voilà le troisième ! Content ?

N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des commentaires.


	4. Récupération

****

Titre : Douteschapitre 4

****

Auteur : Fèn.

****

Genre : Shonen ai, 

****

Anime : gundam wing

****

Bref résumé : Duo semble complètement paumé, il a " quitté " les autres et vit chez un homme pour lequel il travail. Vivre dans la demeure et au service d'un des généraux de OZ lui apportera-t-il des ennuis ?

****

Cora : Content que ça te plaise et pis Thanks pour tes mail et reviews

Chibishini-sama : Thanks pour tes reviews et essaie de ne pas trop abîmer ton pc, ça marchera pas, la suite est dans ma tête ! Dommage ! ! ! ! ! !

****

RECUPERATION

- Sand ici Wing. Je vous veux ici dans 1 Heures.

- 1 heure, t'es dingue et comment veux-tu qu'on fasse, qu'on…

- 1 Heure ! Pourquoi ?

- Rends-moi le téléphone Trowa ! Donne-le ! !

Trowa écarte Quatre comme il le peu, vu que notre blondinet s'est donné le rôle du bout-en-train. Mais Quatre devient complètement incontrôlable et manque de se retrouver par terre lorsque Trowa le repousse assez violemment pour la seconde fois.

- Je répète, pourquoi ?

- J'ai besoin de votre avis…

- TU ME LE PAIERAS TROWA ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Dit Quatre en allant dans le salon.

- Duo est vivant mais il y a quelque chose d'étrange. C'est pour ça que je vous veux ici !

- Etrange ! ? ! En quoi ?

- Pas au téléphone ! A tout à l'heure.

Heero raccroche le combiné et va se replonger dans son micro.

A la planque Quatre est toujours furieux contre Trowa et Heero…

- Tu aurais pu au moins me laisser lui parler, comment va Duo ? Il est vivant ? Est-ce qu'il l'a vu ? Il l'a tué ? Mais répond ! !

- Tu auras les réponses dans une heure. Wufei prépares toi on part rejoindre Heero à Miami.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda le chinois en sortant de sa méditation.

- Pas le temps ! On y va.

1 Heure plus tard.

Les trois pilotes allèrent dans un recoin de forêt où Heero avait caché son Gundam. C'est un endroit très boisé et caché par une colline qui brouille tout signal. Là bas, près de la lisière de la forêt, se trouvait une voiture pas trop neuve et pas trop vieille. A côté, Heero attendait patiemment les autres.

Une fois arrivé dans le petit appartement qu'il avait trouver il commença à exposer ses observations :

- Duo est au service du Général Malrock, il est chargé de la sécurité de sa fille, et, occasionnellement de quelques interventions mineures dans des bases rebelles, principalement celles des anciens militaires de l'alliance.

Donc, il n'a perdu aucun réflexes, il est toujours autant aux aguets, il m'a tout de suite repéré…

- Et ce qui est étrange ?

- J'y viens ! Lorsqu'il m'a vu, il s'est immédiatement courbé et tenu la tête, ce qui n'est pas normal. De plus, il ne m'a pas dénoncé et a continué comme si de rien n'était.

- Alors tu aurais pu le tuer ? Demanda Quatre un peu outré et étonné.

- Oui à tout moment mais son comportement m'en a empêché. Alors, j'ai décidé d'aller voir de plus près. Une fois à l'intérieur, n'importe qui peut le tuer. Il dormait quand je suis entré et ne s'est pas réveillé. Le pire c'est que le Général est entré peu après moi, il s'en est approché et l'a embrassé.

- Quoi ? Firent les trois autres.

- Et, il ne s'est pas réveillé. Une fois que l'autre soit parti, je me suis approché. Je suis resté plus d'une heure près de lui sans qu'il ne me repère.

- Même s'il est fatigué, il est impossible de resté plus de 2 minutes près de Maxwell sans qu'il ne vous saute dessus ! Alors là, doit y avoir un problème !

- Drogues ?

- Non.

- Alors, quoi ?

- Aucune idée. Une autre expérience, un lavage de cerveau, ou autre chose.

Durant l'échange entre Trowa et Heero, Quatre sentait une tension très lourde dans la pièce. Une fois analysée, il en conclut que le soldat parfait et le justicier allaient bientôt exploser de rage.

- Il est préférable de le sortir de là avant que ça ne s'aggrave. Heero, tu connais déjà le terrain, tu établiras la marche à suivre dans la villa. Trowa tu vas t'occuper des Gundams, il faut qu'ils soient opérationnels, et tu rechercheras un endroit où nous pourrons les cacher sans risques. Wufei tu va sur les lieu et tu surveilles Duo. Assures-toi qu'il reste ici, et s'il le faut, tu le défends, mais discrètement, pas en mode brute épaisse ! Quant à moi, je vais chercher les différentes expériences effectuer par OZ et diffuser un avis à nos sources pour avoir des renseignements sur le Général et son travail au sein de OZ. Ca vous va ?

Etant donné que Quatre n'ai eu aucune réponse, _Je prends ça pour un oui_, il part dans la chambre d'Heero et s'installe devant son portable, quand Trowa entre dans celle-ci.

- Pourquoi as-tu réagi ainsi ?

- Si je ne l'avais pas fait, Heero et Wufei auraient fait une bêtise. Ce qui nous aurait définitivement empêché de récupérer Duo sain et sauf.

- …

- Tu devrais y aller, on n'a pas de temps à perdre !

Sur ces mots Trowa sorti de la chambre, non sans jeter un regard vers Quatre, qui, lui, s'était replonger dans l'ordi.

__

Tu as tellement mûri ! Continues et tu pourras nous surpasser bientôt !

La mission était claire, nette et précise. Tout le monde a effectué son travail correctement, mais Heero semble d'humeur boudeuse quant à Wu, il paraît remonter à bloc.

__

Je sais que Heero aurait voulu surveiller Duo, mais Wufei aussi ! Que c'est difficile d'éviter les tueries entre nous !

- Alors, Wu, comment va Duo ? Demanda Quatre, histoire de détendre un peu l'atmosphère étouffante émanant des deux asiatiques solitaires.

- Il est amoché, et complètement fatigué. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils lui ont fait mais là ça dépasse tout ! C'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça ! _Ils vont me le payer ! Fois de Dragon !_

- Il faut le sortir de là dès ce soir ! Fit Quatre.

- Ce n'est pas un peu précipité ? Demanda Trowa, perplexe.

A peine eut-t-il fini ça phrase que le glaçon se leva et prépara son arme. Une fois que Wufei comprit la manœuvre, il en fit de même.

Deux minute plus tard, la mission était lancée.

Ils pénétrèrent facilement dans la villa, seule Wufei resta près des Gundams pour assurer une éventuelle fuite précipitée. Un fois dans la place, Ils se séparaient, Heero va chercher Duo dans sa chambre alors que Quatre et Trowa fouillaient la maison dans l'espoir de trouver la raison du changement de comportement de leur ami.

HEERO :

Il arrive près de la chambre. Il entrebâille la porte pour voir si quelqu'un s'y trouve à part Duo.

Duo est seul dans sa chambre et dort tranquillement. Le soldat s'approche et essaie de le réveiller. Rien n'y fait, il ne se réveille pas, alors Heero prend sur lui et commence à le faire glisser sur son dos.

- Paquet récupéré. Rentre au point de rendez-vous ! Dit-il dans sa mini-radio.

- OK, on finit ! Fit Quatre sans attendre la réponse de Trowa.

Heero sort sans problème et rejoint Wufei au Gundams.

TROWA :

Il se dirige vers le rez de chaussée et commence à fouiller un peu partout. La cuisine, le salon, ouvre les différentes portes, et, il trouve enfin un bureau. Il y entre et décide de fouillé plus en profondeur la pièce. Près d'une armoire, il trouve un décalage sur le tapis, il entreprend donc de décaler l'armoire. Il y trouve un mini laboratoire avec toutes sortes de drogues et du matériel d'hologramme. Il prend tout et remonte pour retrouver Quatre.

QUATRE :

Il parcourt tout la premier étage, il voit la petite Mary dans son lit, le général endormit la lumière allumée un livre à la main, les hommes de main qui ne son pas de garde. _Rien d'intéressant !_

Trowa à retrouver Quatre. Ils s'apprêtent à sortir quand ils voient un des garde sortir de sa chambre, mal réveillé. Mais trop réveillé pour…

- Intrus dans la villa ! ! !

- Vite filons ! Dit Trowa en prenant Quatre par la main.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la chambre de Duo pour s'y glisser de la même manière qu'Heero la déjà fait.

Ainsi, la mission réussie, ils rentrèrent tous à la planque. Duo toujours endormit.

- Les salop, ils lui ont coupé les cheveux !

- Quoi ? T'aurais pu nous prévenir Wufei !

- Vois pas pourquoi j'aurai du !

Heero installa son coéquipier dans sa chambre pour qu'il finisse sa nuit correctement.

La Lendemain matin

VILLA MALROCK :

- Dépêchez-vous, il faut le transporter au plus vite auprès du Colonel !

- Oui Général ! ! Firent deux gardes portant quelque chose ou quelqu'un sur une espèce de civière.

A SUIVRE

Alors ça vous a plu ? Des reviews Please !


	5. La torture n'est pas seulement physique!

****

Titre : Douteschapitre 5

****

Auteur : Fèn.

****

Genre : Shonen ai, 

****

Anime : gundam wing

****

Bref résumé : Les quatre pilotes ont récupéré Duo chez le Général, mais comment va-t-il réagir à son réveil ?

****

Cora : Alors, c'était bien ce a quoi tu pensais ?

Chibishini-sama : Tu n'as pas trop attendu ?

Hitto-sama : Et là ça te va ? Pas trop de fautes ? Petits mots entre nous, lire tes messages m'a bien fait rire et pis c'est ma première fic alors n'hésites pas à me dire quoi que ce soit !

****

  
  


LA TORTURE N'EST PAS SEULEMENT PHYSIQUE

  
  


VILLA MALROCK :

Le Général se tient près d'une voiture de fonction garée dans l'allée, près de l'entrée de la villa.

- Dépêchez-vous, il faut le transporter au plus vite auprès du Colonel !

- Oui Général ! ! Dirent deux gardes portant quelque chose ou quelqu'un sur une espèce de civière, en dehors de la maison.

SYDNEY _ AUSTRALIE

Base Psyco-mécanique de OZ :

- Colonel le prisonnier vient d'arriver. Le Général Malrock est avec lui.

- Comment est-il ?

- Enervé et totalement incontrôlable. Le Général a essayé à plusieurs reprises de lui faire une injection sans succès.

- Très bien ! Allons-y. Dîtes à Miosaki de venir sur-le-champ pour tester le nouveau système.

- A vos ordres Colonel !

Le Colonel se dirige donc vers la section de la base qui admet les cobayes pour leurs expériences. Elle se trouve plein sud et elle est incorporée à la section mécanique où sont entreposées les armures mobiles endommagées par des tests.

Dans une des chambres du quartier de haute surveillance, un remue ménage fait rage. Dans le couloir, on peut trouver le lit complètement désossé ainsi que la minuscule table médicale.

Le colonel s'approche de l'entrée et voit une masse par terre, recroquevillée sur elle-même, entourée de deux gardes et d'un gradé. Ceux-ci gardent leurs distances face au jeune homme étendu sur le sol.

- Colonel Khushrénada ! Fait un des garde en se retournant, et le salue aussitôt, militairement.

- Khushrénada, Nous vous attendions ! Aidez-nous à le calmer. L'homme gradé désigne de la tête le garçon en disant cela.

- A vos ordres Général !

Khushrénada s'approche du prisonnier qui se trouve à terre avec de multiples blessures, mais celles-ci ne semblent pas l'affaiblir puisqu'il repousse le colonel d'un coup de pied bien placé et se remet debout…

- Khushrénada, j'aurai dû m'en douter ! Y qu'un connard tel que toi qui pouvait faire ça ! Crie Duo en se lançant sur lui.

Veine entreprise, les deux gardes qui l'ont transporté le rattrapent et le balancent dans un coin.

- Colonel, vous m'avez fait demander ? Commence un homme élancé, de taille moyenne, d'environ 35 ans portant une blouse de chirurgien, en entrant. 

- Oui. Voici votre nouveau cobaye. Dit-il en montrant Duo au médecin qui vient d'entrer.

- C'est lui qui a subit les tests préliminaires ?

- Oui, mais au début il a résisté puis j'ai trouvé le moyen de lui faire baisser ses barrières psychologiques.

- Oh ! Veuillez me pardonner Général Malrock ? Je ne vous avais pas vu. Le médecin le salue respectueusement.

Une poignée de mains s'en suit ainsi qu'une complicité visible entre les deux hommes.

- Bonjour Kiosato ! Comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien. Et si vous me parliez de ce que vous avez fait pour faire obéir ce jeune homme ?

- Allons ailleurs ! Dit-il en regardant Duo, et reprend. Assurez-vous qu'il sera prêt dans un quart d'heure dans la salle pour le traitement.

- A vos ordres Général !

Le général se retourne puis incite les deux autres gradés à le suivre.

- Venez !

En partant, il jette un regard à Duo qui ne lui rend pas la sympathie que le Général met dans son regard. Ce qui n'a pas l'aire de lui plaire, il s'en va vexer et en colère contre lui-même.

Le colonel suivit les deux autres dans le couloir, puis ils entrèrent tous dans un bureau du même complexe.

- Installez-vous Général. Dit Miosaki en présentant un siège.

- Merci. Parlons de ce garçon. Fait-il en s'asseyant. Puis reprend " comme vous le savez, c'est un pilote de Gundam, le pilote 02. Je l'ai capturé lors de l'attaque de ma base à guadalongpoor. Ainsi j'ai pu tester différents traitements psychologiques sur lui chez moi à Miami. Je lui ai inventé, au début, une mémoire factice ".

- Une mémoire factice ? De quel genre ? Remarque le doc en se redressant sur son siège. Cela semble beaucoup l'intéresser. 

- Il croyait s'être enfuit après un désaccord sur une mission ainsi qu'une dispute avec ses camarades. Le reste, il l'a fait tout seul. L'objectif, la destination, le motif, ça, il se l'ait créé tout seul. Le général s'arrête un cour instant, en se triturant les mains dans tous les sens, puis il se les frotte. " Ensuite pour qu'il me fasse confiance je me suis arranger pour utiliser ton système en y ajoutant un ingrédient. Une projection d'un de ses camarades, en l'occurrence le pilote 05, puisque c'est le seul pour lequel nous ayons une parfaite image, grâce à vous Khushrénada ! "

- Et comment a-t-il réagit ? De plus en plus intéressé, le médecin se rapproche du général.

- Très bien, puisqu'au début il voyait le 05 puis il me voyait moi le libérant. Ca a été automatique, il m'a obéit tout de suite. Mais ensuite, il récupérait sa force et sa mémoire et redevenait instable. J'ai du recommencé ce traitement au moins quatre fois, et chaque fois plus puissante.

- Hmmm ! Vu ce que tu me dis, il a subi ce traitement à son niveau maximum, n'est-ce pas ? Le doc se rassoie pensant aux différentes réactions après le traitement.

- Oui. C'est pour ça que je te l'amène ! Il lui faut un traitement plus fort…

- Mais il risque de perdre totalement la mémoire cette fois ci ! C'est trop risqué !

- Vous lui avez créé des souvenirs Général, pourquoi ne pas recommencer après la tentative du docteur ? Khushrénada qui semblait absent pendant la conversation, tranquillement dans le canapé du bureau, entre dans celle-ci pour faire une remarque des plus perspicace.

Miosaki se lève brusquement et se tourne alternativement vers ses deux interlocuteurs, comme un Duo surexcité.

- Hm ! Ca pourrait marcher ! Bonne idée Colonel ! Qu'en penses-tu John ?

- Oh tu sais pour moi la seule chose qui m'intéresse c'est que ce gamin m'obéisse corps et âme ! Alors fait ce que tu as à faire ! Je vais me reposer dans ma chambre, prévenez-moi quand ce sera terminé ! Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, le général se lève et se dirige vers la porte.

Mais, il s'arrête sur sa lancé quand le médecin reprend la parole d'un ton un peu déçu et intrigué.

- Tu ne veux pas assister à ça ?

- Non le voir souffrir et crier me donne la nausée ! Je préfère quand il ne dit rien et subit ! Dit-il en se retournant face à son ami et collègue.

- Oui, je vois ! Toujours intéressé par les plus jeunes ! Mais là, il est bien plus jeune que les autres, il n'est même pas majeur ! ! !

- Ne t'inquiète pas Kiosato, je ne l'ai pas encore touché ! Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Bon ! Allons-y Colonel. Fait-il en se dirigeant vers Khushrénada, mais il s'arrête et revient auprès de son ami. " Ah ! Au fait, quel genre de souvenir veux-tu lui créer après ? "

- Laisses dont Khushrénada décider après tout, ici, c'est lui le stratège nous ne somme que des scientifiques ! Dit le général sarcastique.

Malrock s'en va vers sa chambre dans l'autre bâtiment jouxtant cette partie de la base tandis que le Colonel accompagne le médecin dans la salle d'op. située à eux couloir de la chambre où était gardé Duo.

Une fois sur les lieux, ils trouvent Duo, harnaché au siège comme un malpropre. Celui-ci est tellement dans les vapes qu'il ne réagit pas lorsque Treize entre et lui lance :

- Bienvenue dans la famille ! Avec un grand sourire.

- Nous allons commencer, vous êtes bien sûre que c'est ce que vous désirez Colonel ? Dit le doc en préparant son matériel pour l'intervention.

- Oui.

- Alors allons-y !

Le médecin commence donc par placer des sortes de ventouses sur les tempes, le cœur et la partie frontale du crâne. Ensuite, il met des ventouses sur le corps entier du patient. Après il branche tous les fils ressortant des ventouses vers un panneau de contrôle qui, lui, est branché sur un générateur.

Miosaki commence le traitement par de légers envois d'ondes électriques toutes basées sur le cerveau. Au fur et à mesure il fait parcourir l'électricité sur tout le corps du natté puis, il augmente la force électrique qui tire des cries de douleur au garçon. Celui-ci finit par s'évanouir.

Quelques heures plus tard Duo se réveille dans le même siège où il s'était endormie.

- Où suis-le ? Mais qu'est-ce qu…Fait-il en essayant de se frotter la tête, sans succès, vu qu'il a les liens pour le maintenir en place.

Il veut se les enlevés quand le médecin arrive dans la pièce.

- Bonjour ! De quoi te souviens-tu ? dit-il en entrant, sans même un regard à son patient. Il se dirige vers les moniteurs cardiaque et cérébrale quand…

- De quoi vous parlez ? Mais où je suis ? Qui êtes-vous ?Et qui j…

- Parfait ! Ne t'inquiète pas je vais te ramener ta famille ! Et il s'affaire sur son matériel informatique et le met en route.

Pendant sa préparation Duo paraît un peu moins dans les vapes.

__

Ce bruit me dit vaguement quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

Et, la douleur revient. Pendant plus d'une heure le médecin laisse Duo branché à cette machine. Lorsqu'il revient avec le général et le colonel, Duo est toujours endormi.

Treize le prend et l'emmène dans une chambre communiquante à la sienne.

Duo se réveille avec un pivert dans la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que ?

- Tu t'es encore prit une sacré cuite hier soir ! Bien dormi ? Fit treize en pénétrant dans la chambre.

C'est une chambre meublée d'un bureau d'une table et chaises assorties, d'un grand lit où notre bout-en-train est installé, d'une armoire et de plusieurs portes manteaux muraux. A cette chambre, on peut voir des portes communiquantes, l'une, vers la chambre de Treize, une autre vers une salle de bain et la dernière vers le couloir de la base.

Treize se penche sur son vis à vis en lui lançant un regard interrogateur.

- Mal au crâne ! Fait Duo en faisant une grimace de douleur.

- Je t'interdis de sortir le soir avec mes hommes ! Ce sont des adultes et toi, un ado ! Dit-il en le réprimandant du doigt. _Si tu savais mon petit, tu ne ferais pas une simple grimace comme celle-ci !_

- Oui, Colonel ! A vos ordres colonel ! Dit Duo sarcastique avec une pointe d'humour, en mimant un salut militaire complètement raté.

- Arrêtes tes pitreries Duo ! Pfff…Je dois garder mon sérieux au travail. Treize commence à rigoler mais ce calme aussitôt.

- Désolé frangin ! J'essaierai de m'en souvenir ! Enfin c'est pas gagné avec ce mal de crâne ! Et là Treize éclate de rire.

Au même moment, un soldat entre en frappant et en saluant le colonel.

- Colonel , Monsieur Duo ! Le Général vous attend pour vous parler Colonel. Il voudrait inviter votre frère chez lui, a ce que j'ai compris.

Khushrénada se lève brusquement et part, il se tourne vers son frère quand il est à mi-chemin entre la porte et le lit.

- Habilles-toi Duo, ça ne se fait pas de faire…

- Attendre le Général. Oui je sais et pis j'le respecte trop pour être impoli envers lui ! J'en ai pour deux minutes montre en main !

Et Duo s'enfuit dans la salle de bain en plantant les deux hommes près de la porte.

A LA PLANQUE après l'intervention chez le général :

Wufei et Quatre sont dans la cuisine de l'apparte.

- Il dort encore ? Mais quelle marmotte ! Ah, Maxwell, te voilà enfin ! Fait Wu en le voyant entré dans la pièce.

Il a toujours des ecchymoses sur le visage, les bras, qui sont les seules parties visibles de son corps. Ses cheveux sont mal coupés, une tentative de carré long semble-t-il !

Duo regarde Wufei comme s'il était un phénomène de foire.

- Laisses le Wufei ! Comment tu vas Duo ? Dit le petit blond en s'approchant du garçon, un peu apeuré pas cette avancée plutôt rapide du jeune homme vers lui.

- Hn ?

- Tu ne te souviens de nous ? Renchérie Quatre en le faisant asseoir à la table

- Non. Je devrais ?

A ce moment là Heero entre.

__

Putain, c'est lui le pilote 01 ! Le Colonel a oublié de me dire qu'il était canon ! Allez Mike n'oublie pas ta mission ! Garder son calme est primordial !

- On s'est déjà vu nous deux, Non ? Réplique Mike quand Heero s'assit face à lui.

- Hn

- Je prend ça pour un Oui ! dit-il avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Mais qu'est-c…Commence Heero, vite interrompu par un crie perçant.

- Heeroooooooooo ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Ca y est j'me souvient de toi ! Crie Mike en se levant la main sur le front.

- Ah, Ba y a du progrès ! Dit Wu avec peu d'enthousiasme.

- T'ES MON MEC ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Dit Mike en sautant par-dessus la table pour se retrouver pendu cou du soldat parfait qui, d'instinct, lui pointe son arme sous le nez et l'envoyant par terre près du pied de la table.

- Omae…Commence-t-il, cette fois ci interrompu par Quatre !

- Heeroo ! Le réprimande Quatre. " Il ne se souvient que de peu de choses, alors soit indulgent le temps que sa mémoire lui reviennent entièrement ! "

- Hn. Fait-il boudeur.

Mike est complètement éclaté, à l'intérieur ! voir la tête du soi-disant mec l'a vraiment fait rire. Mais le pire a été la réaction du blond. Il ne se doute de rien ! C'est vraiment trop facile d'abuser de gosses comme eux. Si le Colonel m'a choisi c'est uniquement pour ma légère ressemblance avec 02. Les petites retouches qu'ils ont faites à mon visage ne me déplaises pas non plus !

- Hein ? Fait Mike en entendant un soupçon de voix.

- Je disais que tu pouvais aller prendre une douche. Réplique Trowa.

Mike est un peu surpris de le voir. _Je ne l'ai même pas vu venir celui-là ! Va falloir s'en méfier !_

Complètement déstabilisé, il écoute d'une oreille le discours de Quatre sur le lieu où se trouve la salle de bain : _Me prend vraiment pour un con lui !_

- Oh, thank you, young boy !

Mike part dans la salle de bain après avoir " subit " les renseignements nécessaire pour s'y rendre. Les autres pilotes vont dans le salon, laissant la porte ouverte pour voir quand " Duo " sortirait.

- L'évasion était trop facile. Fait Trowa installé confortablement sur le sofa.

- Ne soit pas rabat-joie Trowa ! Nous avons récupéré Duo c'est tout ce qui compte ! Quatre est blessé par cette remarque et le montre clairement en jetant un regard noir à son " petit ami ".

- Il faut vérifier quand même Quatre ! Relance Trowa. Stoïque.

- Je suis d'accord avec Trowa ! Dit Wu, comme à son habitude totalement fermé sur lui-même.

- Hn !

- Bon ! Et bien moi je vais m'occuper de Duo ! Et Quatre part du salon en claquant la porte derrière lui pour montrer son mécontentement. Il va donc attendre que Mike sorte de la salle de bain.

Les trois autres ne change pas de comportement, chacun réfléchissant à sa manière à la situation.

- Qu'en penses-tu Heero ?

- Il a encore changé.

- Il a surtout pété un câble !

- Wufei, on n'a pas besoin de ce genres de commentaires !

- La ferme Yuy ! T'as même pas été foutu de le sortir de la plutôt !

- Excuse-moi de considérer que votre avis est important !

- STOP ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Moi je dit que ce n'est pas Duo ! A vous de voir, maintenant. " Hurle " Trowa en se levant et se dirigeant vers sa chambre, laissant les autres avec leur colère.

- Je vais faire des recherches ! Heero se lève à son tour et commence à se diriger vers le couloir de l'apparte quand…

- Et, moi je vais m'arranger d'obtenir un peu de son sang pour que Sally puisse nous certifier que c'est bien Duo.

- Bonne idée ! Et Heero s'enfuit dans sa chambre.

Wufei reste seul et réfléchit sur la manière qu'il pourrait employée pour obtenir du sang de l'intrus sans éveillé ses soupçons.

Deux jour plus tard :

Wufei entre dans le salon après avoir passer plus d'une heure dehors avec Sally.

- Où est Maxwell ?

- A la douche ! Répond automatiquement Quatre sans levé son nez de son livre.

- Alors, tout d'abord je devrait dire où est l'usurpateur ? Reprend Wu en attendant les réactions de ses partenaire.

- QUOI ?Fait aussitôt Quatre, en se redressant pour mieux voir le chinois qui se trouve encore dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Tu avais raison Trowa ! Ce n'est pas Duo. Sally vient de me confirmer que le sang que j'ai prélevé n'est pas celui de Duo. Ils sont du même groupe sanguin mais, en ce qui concerne l'ADN, c'est une toute autre histoire !

Il est interrompu par un garçon au regard d'améthyste.

- Salut Wu ! ! Comment tu vas ? Fait Mike en sortant de la salle de bain avec une serviette sur la tête. Et, il se dirige ensuite vers sa chambre qui se trouve à côté du salon.

Heero en se lève et se dirige vers la chambre pour intercepter l'imposteur.

- Qui es-tu ? Et voilà le tact Yuien en marche !

- J'vois pas de quoi tu parle Hee-boy. Dit Mike, l'air complètement innocent.

- Tu n'es pas Duo. Tu vas nous dire où il est et pourquoi tu as été envoyé ici ! Réplique Wufei, un eu à cran.

MIAMI Conférence sur l'armement massif dans les colonie.

Deux hommes se côtoient et discutent de tout et de rien quand un homme d'une quarantaine d'année vient s'immiscer dans la conversation.

- Très intéressante cette conférence ? Vous ne trouvez pas Monsieur Khushrénada ? Dit le Comte De Miransard au plus jeune des deux hommes.

- Oh ! Vous savez pour moi la seule chose qui m'y amène c'est mon frère ! avec ces mots dits à la légère, il s'attire un regard noir de la part du deuxième homme.

- Duo ! Réplique-t-il, outré. " Allez, viens, le Général veux nous voir. " Dit-il en voyant le général lui faire un signe de la main.

- Au revoir Monsieur le Comte ! Dit Duo quand son frère l'attire vers l'une des personnalités les plus importantes de OZ.

Duo et Treize se dirigent vers le Général quand une personne très peu aimée par notre natté intervient.

- Bonjour Colonel ! Qui est dont ce jeune homme ? Fait la jeune femme en auscultant Duo de ses yeux perçant.

- Oh ! Bonjour Mademoiselle Darlian comment allez-vous ? Répond Treize poliment et s'inclinant respectueusement.

- Très bien ! Et… ? Relance-t-elle en désignant Duo d'un regard.

- Moi c'est Duo Khushrénada ! Dit Duo en lui faisant un baise main doublé d'un clin d'œil. " Mon frère a, apparemment, oublié les bonnes manières ! Ne pas me présenter une demoiselle telle que vous, c'est un crime ! " Dit-il tout en faisant du charme à la jeune fille.

- Vous êtes trop flatteur Duo ! Rougit-elle.

- Duo, Treize, Nous y allons ? Demande le général en s'approchant de plus près pour écouter la conversation.

- Oh, oui Général ! Désolé de vous retardez ! Répond Treize avec respect.

- Messieurs Khushrénada, Général, viendrez-vous au bal que donne le Comte De Miransard ce samedi ? Demande Réléna, détournant ainsi la conversation histoire de garder un peu plus le natté auprès d'elle.

- Oui bien sûre ! Le Comte est un de mes ami personnel ! Fit le Général en prenant la main de Duo au moment où Réléna commençait à s'en approcher.

- On y va ! Ordonne-t-il en entraînant Duo à sa suite, suivi par un colonel hilare.

Une fois arrivés à la voiture, le général lâcha le pilote…

- Tu n'approches plus cette femme ! C'est un de nos problème ! Est-ce clair ! Dit le général en se retournant vers Duo pour le faire entrer dans la voiture.

- Oui, Général ! Répond Duo, avec le respect qui se doit. J'ai pas trop le choix de toutes façons ! Marmonne-t-il à son frère qui ne broncha pas quand le général criait après son cadet.

A SUIVRE

Désolé pour les anti-Réléna mais là elle me sert bien ! !

Des commentaires ? Des reviews Please !


	6. Faire revenir Duo

DOUTES06 

CHAPITRE 6

**Titre :** Doutes  
  
**Auteur :** Fèn  
  
**Genre :** Yaoï, shonen aï, avec du M+2   
  
**Anime :** Gundam Wing  
  
**Résumé :** Duo s'est fait manipuler par un médecin et maintenant il croit être le frère de Khushrénada.  
Il est placé d'ailleurs sous les ordres du Général John MALROCK qui est à l'origine de sa capture.  
Quant aux autres G-boys, ils sont en proie avec un sosie de notre natté.  
  
  
Cora : Merci pour ton aide et j'espère que ça t'a plus !  
  
Chibishini-sama : il est bien colonel, Khushrénada, ma source c'est les manga alors des objections ! Et pis, continu si y a des pb  
  
Marsupi : C'est pas trop long dans le timing????????  
  
Luna : pour info, c'est Duo qui se l'ai inventé sinon merci pour ton soutien.  
  
  
  


**FAIRE REVENIR DUO**

  
  
  
  
MIAMI _ Centre ville, Résidence du front de mer:  
  
Deux jeunes garçons se baladaient, visitaient la ville. Et soudain, l'un d'eux s'arrête et se cache dans une petite ruelle à côté d'un magasin de lunettes de soleil et de bijoux en tout genre.  
Quatre: "Mais que t'arrive-t-il ?"  
Mike: "Dans la voiture c'est le général Malrock. C'est un taré ce type. Il est connu de tous pour faire des expérimentations sur le cerveau humain !" dit le jeune homme en haletant comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses.  
Prit par une impulsion, le brun tira violemment son cadet vers lui lorsque la voiture s'arrêta non loin du magasin.  
Un jeune homme, aristocrate, sortit de la limousine et courra vers le magasin où les deux autres s'étaient attardés auparavant.  
Le jeune homme se rapprochait des étalages quand les deux garçons le reconnurent.  
Quatre: "c'est pas vrai!! Regardes c'est Duo!!!" Fit le petit blond en murmurant ces mots tellement le fait de voir sont ami vêtu d'un costume de satin noir avec une chemise beige entre ouverte.  
Mike: "T'es bien sûre Quatre ? parce que là, j'ai un peu de mal à le reconnaître!!!! C'est pas possible, c'est pas le même!!! Reprit le sosie en ayant un regard bovin en vers l'original.  
Mike n'en revenait pas, il avait vu Duo uniquement sur des photos que le général envoyait à sont colonel. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il pourrait baver dessus en un seul regard. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend, si jamais Heero apprend que rien que de voir Duo j'ai envie de lui sauter dessus, j'me fais tuer!! Mais il en vaut la peine ce con, il est trop classe et sexy!!!!!! J'le veux!!_  
Mike : "Et merde!!!" fit-il tout haut.  
Quatre : "Quoi !!?!!" S'exclama-il avec inquiétude.  
Mike : "Si le général le voit comme ça, il va le violer sur place!! Dit-il avec un peu de mal, tellement l'idée lui était dure.  
Quatre était devenu livide en entendant Mike, _Il est pas sérieux quand même !?! Non, il l'ai. On dirait qu'il...non, c'est pas possible!!! Pourvu que mon empathie se trompe!!_  
En ressentant les émotions de son compagnon, Quatre se rendit compte que malgré ses 19 ans Mike avait un lourd passé derrière lui tout comme les autres g-boys. Au pincement qu'il reçu dans les reins, il comprit que le brun avait du subir quelque chose de "sale".  
  
Ils observèrent Duo faire des essayages de lunettes pendant près d'une-demi heure. Puis, au bout d'un moment, un homme sortit de la voiture pour venir le chercher. c'était un homme grand environ 1m90, fort et habillé d'un costume normal noir. Il portait à l'oreille une oreillette. Mike : "Un garde du corps ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Quatre ? On le récupère ?" Dit-il en commençant à se rapprocher de la grande rue.  
Quatre : "Attend! On ne peut pas, Heero à bien préciser de ne rien tenter tant qu'il saurait pas ce que Réléna veut lui dire." répondit -il en rattrapant la copie par le bras et l'entraînant au fond la petite ruelle.  
Mike : "Mais Quatre! On a une occasion en or pour le récupérer et tu le laisses à la merci de ces types!! Je croyait que c'était ton meilleur ami !!!!  
  
Mike était hors de lui. Il voulait sortir Duo des griffes de Malrock, il voulait éviter au pilote de vivre la même situation que lui.  
Mais il ne pu rien faire, Quatre l'entraînait déjà de l'autre côté de la ruelle.  
Quatre le traîna pendant tout le chemin du retour. Quand il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement qu'ils avaient trouvé, il vit Trowa, Wufei et Heero en grande discussion.  
En voyant la tête de Heero, Mike se mit dans ses petits souliers, Heero s'était montrer très convaincant la dernière fois  


_**FLASH**_

Un plaquage contre le mur d'une violence inouïe, fit voir dix milles chandelles à Mike qui se sentit ensuite transporté comme un simple sac à patates.  
Derrière la porte :  
Quatre : "Heero que vas-tu lui faire ? Laisse nous rentrer !! On veux autant savoir que toi!!! Ouvre !!!"  
Heero s'était enfermé dans sa chambre avec l'intrus et l'avait collé sur la chaise du bureau.  
Mike commençait à avoir peur, il était peut-être plus vieux que lui, mais là, il semblait dans une telle rage. A ce moment là, il aurait préféré avoir à faire à Wufei!  
Heero avait un regard de psychopathe, à croire qu'il voulait remplacer Shinigami dans ses jours de sortie!  
Heero : "Tu as intérêt à tout me raconter tout de suite sinon tu sauras ce que je peux faire avec un des couteaux de Duo!!" Fit-il en montrant un couteau dans sa main droite.  
Heero approcha la lame du cou de Mike et la fit glisser lentement vers son bas ventre. Le sosie frissonna et n'attendit aucun coup de son tortionnaire, il déballa tout ce qu'il savait sur leur ami.  
Heero était très fier de lui, en faisant des recherches sur le faux Duo et sur le général Malrock, il découvrit beaucoup de choses. Notamment le fait que notre Mike avait été au service de Malrock et qu'il avait été envoyé auprès de Khushrénada un mois après.;  
Il avait apprit que Malrock avait un goût très prononcé pour les jeunes hommes, et, qu'il les prenait souvent sous ses ordres pour en faire ses jouets.  
Ainsi, en agissant de la sorte, il savait que l'homme réagirait très vite face à cette situation.  
Il se redressa en ajoutant :  
Heero : "Tu nous obéiras maintenant. Et ne t'avise pas de nous trahir, sinon je te tuerai!" Il le fixait de son regard-de-la-mort-qui-tueTM.  
Mike : "Pourquoi réagis-tu ainsi ? J'ai vu juste ? t'es le mec du natté ?" puis il lui lança un regard taquin et défiant.  
Heero le fixa sans rien dire, puis il se détourna.  
Mike : "Bon, si tu ne ressent rien pour lui tu ne m'en voudras pas si je le drague ! Après; tout il est plutôt canon, jeune mais excitant!" il commença à se lever quand Heero l'attrapa durement.  
Heero : "Tu l'approches, tu le touches et je te remets entre les mains de ton général adoré!"  
A ces mots Mike grimaça, et il comprit enfin l'attitude étrange du soldat envers lui.  
Mike se libéra de l'emprise de son vis-à-vis.  
Mike : "Si tu y tiens tant, vas le chercher ! Si tu veux je peux t'aider à le sortir de l'enfer dans lequel il est. Le Général Malrock le lâche t-il un peu ?" il se rassit et attendit la réponse d'Heero.  
Heero : "Non."  
Mike : "Non, tu ne veux pas de mon aide ou, non l'obsédé ne lâche pas ?" Il garda son calme en disant cela, ce qui ne déplut pas à Heero.  
Heero : _Enfin il arrête ses pitreries!_ "Malrock est toujours aux même endroits que Duo, enfin, il me semble." Fit il en fronçant un sourcil.  
Quatre appela Heero quand Mike allait reprendre la parole. Heero se leva et déverrouilla la porte pour laisser entrer ses coéquipiers. Quatre : "c'est Réléna ! Elle veut te parler, elle dit que c'est important!" Dit-il quand il se trouvait face au glaçon. Puis il se détourna pour vérifier que Mike N'ait rien.  
Heero sortit de la chambre en laissant Mike au bon soin des autres.  


_FIN DU FLASH_

  
Mike n'en su pas plus. Une fois le téléphone raccroché, Heero les avait sommés de préparer leurs affaires. Puis il dit qu'il savait où était Duo.  
  
  
Une fois arrivé à Miami, Heero était allé voir Réléna dans un hôtel.  
Quatre et lui s'était éclipser pour visiter la ville. Puis ils virent Duo.  
  
  
Heero : "Où étiez-vous ?" Il avait l'air en colère.  
Mike : Pas démonté par le regard de haine que lui jetait le soldat. "On était en ville, et on a vu Duo !" Fit-il avec un sourire aux autres.  
Heero prit d'une haine sans borne pour le sosie, l'empoigna, le jeta contre la porte d'entrée et lui lança un regard indéfinissable.  
Mike ne pu rien dire tellement la peur le paralysait.  
Quatre voulu intervenir quand Trowa le rattrapa et l'emmena dans leur chambre.  
Wufei alla auprès du japonais.  
Wufei : "Tu me laissera lui asséner le dernier coup." Sa voix sifflait et grave comme jamais. Mais son regard parlait autant que le son de sa voix.  
Heero : Il n'écoutait pas Wufei, il était complètement hors de lui. "Il lui ont lavé le cerveau à tel point que maintenant il croit être le frère de ton colonel!! Tout ça pour quoi ? Répond!" Cria-il en le secouant dans tout les sens contre la porte.  
Mike : "Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée! Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure, il n'était pas maltraité bien au contraire, il était même à croquer!!" _Oups, la gaffe!...Tu l'as mérité Mike_ Il se prit le plus beau point sur la gueule qu'il n'a jamais reçu!  
Heero : "S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je te tue, même si tu n'es pas responsable !"  
Heero partit en le laissa s'écrouler contre la porte devant un Wufei complètement ahuri devant la scène qu'il venait de voir.  
Un fois Heero dans sa chambre, Wufei aida Mike à se relever et l'emmena jusqu'à sa propre chambre, sachant que le soldat parfait ne tolérerait pas cet homme plus longtemps.  
Wufei : "T'es suicidaire ou quoi ? Il aurait pu te tuer, il l'aurait fait si..."  
Mike : "Si je ne ressemblait pas tant à Duo." Répondit-il mélancolique.  
Wufei : "Ne t'inquiètes pas. Quand Quatre m'a dit qu'Heero était instable à cause de Duo je ne l'ai pas cru. Mais avec ce que je viens de voir..." Il se mit à réfléchir, puis il reprit "Tu restes avec moi maintenant, enfin si tu veux ?"  
Wu ne le regarda pas une seule fois durant leur conversation. Mike prit cela comme une sorte de gène en lui parler de cette façon. Mike : "Merci Wufei ! Je vais t'avoué une chose. En voyant Duo ce tantôt j'ai cru que j'allais tourner dingue, sur les photos je ne le voyais pas comme je l'ai vu. Heero est un grand concurrent ! Il me fait peur, mais Duo m'attire et je ne sais pas si je dois continuer à me battre contre Heero si je veux garder ma vie !  
Wufei : "Tu sais point de vue relation, je ne pourrai pas t'aider ! Mais il est vrai que Heero va finir par te tuer si tu continues ! D'après Quatre, Heero penses avoir le monopole sur Duo comme il est sont plus proche ami. Mais..."  
Wufei baissa la tête en finissant sa phrase. Ils étaient maintenant tout deux dans la chambre de Wu, et celui-ci se dirigea droit vers son lit.  
Mike : "Et, toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
Wufei : "Je suis responsable de tout ce qui arrive à Duo." Wu s'était couché et attendait le sommeil venir quand il détourna les yeux pour voir Mike dans le second lit de la chambre le fixé.  
Mike : "En quoi es-tu responsable ? A ce que j'ai compris tu n'étais pas là quand ça c'est passé !"  
Wufei : "C'est vrai mais j'aurai du y être ! Duo m'avait convaincu de ne pas venir pour profiter d'une soirée avec une amie." Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux.  
Mike : "Tu n'es pas en faute, Il a voulu que tu passes une bonne soirée avec Sally, qu'y a t-il de mal à ça ?"  
Wufei : "Je le sais mais..."  
Mike : "Laisse tomber Wu. Dors, on aura besoins de force pour aller chercher Duo."  
Sur ces derniers mots ils s'endormir.  
  
  
Heero était allongé sur son lit : _Duo croit être le frère de notre ennemi, Khushrénada ! Il n'a même pas reconnu Réléna ! Comment faire pour le ramener parmi nous ? Il va falloir agir avec discrétion, en se rapprochant de lui et en le mettant en confiance je pourrai peut-être apprendre ce qui se passe et surtout, ce que Malrock à fait à son cerveau_  
Il eu du mal à s'endormir, il voulait étudier et élaborer un plan pour faire revenir Duo dans la réalité.  
Durant la nuit, il trouva le plan idéal. Il décida de l'exposer le lendemain aux autres. Il fini par s'endormir avec l'esprit en paix, sachant que son plan pourrait marcher.  
  
Le lendemain, Heero expliqua son plan et la marche à suivre. Tous acceptèrent les directives données par le soldat parfait et la mission commença le jour même.  
Le plan était simple, Heero irait s'infiltrer au sein des gardes du général Malrock, Sous un nom d'empreint.  
Quatre, Trowa et Mike se mettront au service de Réléna et ainsi la phase d'approche de Duo se ferait le soir du bal chez le Comte De Miransard.  
Tout était prévu, Mike irait à la rencontre de Duo, le fait se leur ressemblance devrait piquer la curiosité du natté. Il devra ensuite l'attirer à l'écart pour simuler un enlèvement. C'est à ce moment là que Heero interviendra pour le "sauver".  
Après, si tout se passe bien, Heero sera affecté à la sécurité de Duo. Heero pense qu'après cela le général voudra garder un œil sur sa proie.  
Il restait une semaine avant le bal, ce lapse de temps permettrait à Heero de ne pas se faire remarquer en arrivant juste avant l'agression.  
  
  
Une semaine passa.  
Heero était en place et se faisait peu remarquer, il agissait tel un bon soldat de deuxième classe.  
Quant aux autres, ils passaient la semaine avec la miss Darlian en se faisant passer pour des gardes de corps et un conseillé.  
Le bal arriva.  
  
Périphérie de Miami. Une grande villa ou plutôt château comme le fit remarquer Mike.  
  
Les invités arrivaient par petits groupes. A l'intérieur , Heero était en place, il n'attendait plus que ses compagnons.  
La salle se remplît très vite, et enfin il aperçut ses partenaires aux côté de la blonde.  
Duo était dans la pièce auprès de son "frère". Il portait un costume de la haute aristocratie noir, semblable à celui de Treize.  
Mike fut tout de suite repéré par Duo. Sa curiosité semblant plus forte que la discussion que menait Treize avec son homologue Zechs, se dirigea vers sa copie à cheveux courts.  
Duo : "Bonsoir !" Il fut surpris quand Mike se retourna vers lui.  
Mike : "Mais mais..."Mike feignit sa surprise, ce qui déstabilisa Duo encore plus.  
Duo : "Je je je... Je m'appelle Duo Khushrénada ! Et vous ?" Fit-il avec un mince sourire. Mike : "Moi, c'est Duo Maxwell ! Etrange, en plus d'avoir le même visage on a aussi le même prénom !" Mike lui fit un clin d'œil aguicheur.  
Duo : "Oui. Comme quoi les coïncidences peuvent être troublantes !" Fit-il en lui rendant son clin d'œil.  
_Gagné ! C'est dans la poche ! Il va me tomber tout droit dans les bras. J'vais peut-être en profiter...Non si Heero me voit il va me tuer ! Oh!! Au diable les conséquences!!!!_  
Mike s'approcha de Duo jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se touchent, il passa sa main derrière la nuque du natté et lui glissa à l'oreille :  
Mike : "Y'a pas un endroit où l'on pourrait être tranquille ?" en murmurant ces mots à son oreille, il le sentit frissonner.  
Duo n'ajouta aucun mots et il entraîna Mike à sa suite dans le jardin.  
Ils se trouvaient non loin d'une petite fontaine surélevée entourée de balustrades en pierres. Mike regardait Duo qui se complaisait à voir l'eau coulée. Soudain Mike entoura sa taille de ses bras. Duo ne réagit pas et le laissa faire.  
Mike commençait à faire glisser l'une des ses mains vers la cuisse du natté. Celui-ci ferma les yeux. Mike s'arrêta quelques secondes pour voir Heero l'observer d'un regard noir. Il prit sur lui et continua sa séduction. Sa main caressa le devant de la cuisse puis passa à l'intérieur, il remonta sa main pour commencer à effectuer un léger mouvement de va et vient sur la proéminence que formait son pantalon.  
Duo soupira de plaisir, mais fut arrêté en sentant un canon d'arme à feu sur son dos. Mike l'avait assez distrait pour sortir son arme et le pointer sur lui.  
Mike : "Ne fait pas un mouvement, pas un cri ou sinon tu y passes. C'est clair ?" Duo bougea un peu la tête en signe d'accord.  
Soudain, un homme sortit de l'ombre et s'approcha, Duo pensait qu'il devait être un de ses amis et qu'il ne finirait pas la soirée vivant.  
Heero : "Tout va bien Monsieur Khushrénada ?" fit-il avec respect en s'inclinant un peu.  
Duo : Mike le bouscula discrètement pour qu'il réponde. "Oui, oui ça va !" Fit-il en montrant du regard que non, et qu'il y avait un problème dans son dos.  
Heero : "Veuillez pardonner mon impolitesse votre excellence mais je doit vérifier les papiers de votre ami !" Et il s'avança vers les deux hommes.  
Pendant qu'il s'avançait Mike le fixa et essaya de caché son arme.  
Duo sentit la pression se faire moins présente sur sa taille et se dégagea un peu de son agresseur ce qui mit l'arme en évidence.   
Mike : "Ne bougez pas ou vous y passez tout les deux ! Vient là toi !" Fit-il en attirant de nouveau Duo vers lui.  
Pendant qu'il récupérait sa victime Heero sortit son arme et tira droit vers l'épaule du sosie.  
Mike reçut la balle en plein dans l'épaule droite. Il projeta Duo loin de lui sous le coup. De ce fait, Duo tomba à terre et se cogna la tête sur le sol. Mike profita de la chute de sa "victime" pour s'échapper et vit que le soldat ne le suivait pas, mais restait auprès du jeune homme à terre.  
  
Le coup de feu fit sortir tous les militaires de la demeure et Treize vit un soldat auprès d'une masse à terre. Il courut pour voir ce qui s'était passé suivit de près par Zechs et une dizaine de personnes dont le général.  
Le colonel reconnu le soldat comme faisant parie des hommes du général.  
Treize : "Au rapport, soldat." Fit-il en s'agenouillant et caressant les cheveux de son frère. Puis le parcourra du regard pour vérifier qu'il n'ait rien.  
Heero : "Il est juste assommé ! Il s'est cogné la tête en tombant quand j'ai touché son agresseur au bras. Je le voulait vivant pour savoir ce qu'il voulait à son excellence Duo mais il s'est enfuit. Je n'ai pas osé laisser son excellence seul au cas où l'autre ne soit pas seul." Fit-il en baissant le regard sur le garçon.  
Général Malrock : "Vous avez bien fait soldat. Son excellence Duo doit être protégé. Colonel ramenez votre frère chez vous, je vais choisir les meilleurs hommes pour sa protection." Fit-il en ne quittant pas Heero des yeux, l'observant admirer Duo.  
Treize : Il prit Duo dans ses bras et l'emporta. "Merci jeune homme !" Dit-il à l'intention du petit soldat.  
L'atmosphère tendue mit fin à la fête. Tous repartir chez eux.  
Le général jeta un regard au soldat et le suivi des yeux pour voir qui était son chef. Lorsqu'il vit que son chef était un des ses lieutenants, _Grâce à ce petit je vais pouvoir avoir Duo pour moi ! Je vais mettre ce jeune soldat à la sécurité de mon beau natté, il serra ensuite reconnaissant envers moi de veiller sur lui et il me tombera tout cuit dans les bras !_  
Le général partit sur cette idée.  
  
Le lendemain, Le général appela Heero dans son bureau.  
Malrock : "J'ai une mission pour toi. Tu vas te charger de la sécurité de Duo Khushrénada."  
Heero : "A vos ordres Général!" Fit-il au garde-à-vous.  
A ces paroles, le général sourit et fit signe à Heero d'aller prendre son poste auprès du natté. _Ca y est Duo! Je vais bientôt te sortir d'ici !_   
Heero partit alors avec sa moto pour la villa des Khushrénada qui se trouve à Tampa, plus à l'ouest de la Floride.  
  
  
Wufei surveillait la maison Malrock. Lorsqu'il vit Heero sortir à moto, il sut qu'il allait rejoindre Duo. La moto étant le signe du bon déroulement du plan.  
_Ramène le vite !_   
  
  
  


A suivre

  
  
  
Ca vous a plut ? Des commentaires ? Dite-le moi !!!!!!!   
  
  



	7. Confiance

DOUTES07 

CHAPITRE 7

**Titre :** Doutes  
  
**Auteur :** Fèn  
  
**Genre :** Yaoï, shonen aï, avec du 1+2   
  
**Anime :** Gundam Wing  
  
**Résumé :Duo s'est fait manipuler par un médecin et maintenant il croit être le frère de Khushrénada.  
Il est placé d'ailleurs sous les ordres du Général John MALROCK qui est à l'origine de sa capture.  
Les autres G-boys ont donc simulé une agression pour permettre à Heero de s'approcher de Duo sans éveiller les soupçons des Ozzies.  
  
  
Cora : Thanks pour ton aide et ton soutien.  
  
Chibishini-sama : Pas vexer pour un sou mais il est quand même important de resituer Khush. J'espère que ça te plaîra !  
  
Natsuko : Contente que tu apprécies et que ça continu !  
  
  
  


****CONFIANCE**   
  
  


  
TAMPA Floride - Maison de campgne Khushrénada:  
  


Heero venait d'arriver à la villa quand il fut accueilli par des mitraillettes pointées sur lui.  


  


Heero : "Soldat Odin Yoko. J'ai un ordre d'affectation du Général Malrock !" Cria-t-il aux gardes de l'entrée.  
Garde : "On nous a prévenu. Entres, son Excellence Treize t'attend dans son bureau. Avances jusqu'à la villa un domestique te guidera.  


  
Heero attendit que les grilles s'ouvrent et il alla à vitesse moyenne jusqu'à la maison. Là-bas, une jeune femme d'environ 20 ans attendait. Elle était habillée telle une gouvernante, grande, rousse avec les yeux d'un marron profond.  
  


Gouvernante : "Bonjour Monsieur ! Son Excellence vous attend, veuillez me suivre !"  


  


Heero la salua d'un signe de tête et la suivit sans dire un mot. Ils traversèrent un vaste hall avec un escallier central menant aux chambres comme l'expliquait la rousse. A gauche, il y avait une double porte menant à un salon, puis il vit une petite porte dans le renfoncement de l'escallier. Le bureau de Treize se situait sous l'escallier.  
  
La femme toqua à la porte et entra en annonçant "Monsieur Yoko est arrivé." Puis elle sortit en poussant Heero dans le bureau.  
  
Treize se trouvait à son Bureau. Heero se mit au garde-à-vous, puis tendit au colonel son avis d'affectation.  


  


Treize : "Très bien !" Fit-il en lisant le papier. "Suit moi. Je vais te mener à celui dont tu devras donner ta vie."  


  


Treize se leva, contourna le bureau et sortit de la pièce avec Heero sur les talons.  
  
Ils montèrent à l'étage, pour rejoindre une pièce où Duo étudiait avec un précepteur.  
  
En appercevant Heero, Duo sauta de sa chaise pour l'accueillir avec le plus beau sourir qui soit.  


  


Treize : "Tu ne m'a jamais fait ce somptueux sourire !!" lui dit-il d'une manière affectueuse et taquine.  
  
Heero : "Votre Excellence ! C'est un honneur de vous servir !" Dit-il en effectuant une révérance.  
  
Duo : "Merciiiiiiiii !!!!!" Lui cria-t-il en lui sautant au cou, ce qui eu pour effet de rendre Heero rouge vif.  
  
Treize : "Tu le gènes Duo ! Tu ne vois pas qu'il n'a pas l'habitude que son supérieur lui saute au cou !!" Rigola-t-il en écartant Duo du soldat. "il est là pour te protéger. C'est sur l'ordre du Général Malrock qu'il est ici !" Fit-il en faisant rassoir la tornade.  
  
Duo : "Faudra que je le remercie, il est toujours attentionné envers moi !" Il fit une courte pause puis reprit en machouillant son crayon. "Il va faire quoi alors ?"  
  
Treize : "Il va te suivre partout et ne pas te lâcher d'une semelle ! Ca te va ?"  
  
Duo : "Tout le temps ?" Dit-il assez fort en grimaçant.  
  
Heero : "Sauf votre respect votre Excellence, l'incident d'hier soir prouve que vous n'êtes en sécurité nul part. C'est pour cela que j'ai ordre de vous surveiller jour et nuit." Fit-il en fixant un Duo déconfit.  
  
Précepteur : "Messieurs ! Monsieur Duo doit continuer d'étudier. Alors si pouviez faire vite !" Dit-il raide comme un i aux deux autres qui le regardèrent noir.  
  
Treize : "Yoko restes ici et fais ton travail." Dit-il en regardant le soldat. Puis il sortit et retourna travailler dans son bureau.  


  


Heero alla s'assoir près de la fenêtre et scrutta les environs pendant que Duo continuait ses devoirs.  
  
La fin de la journée passa lentement, Duo étudiait de 14h à 18h et ensuite il allait se changer pour le dîner.  
  
Heero restait avec lui tout le temps, mais au moment de se changer Duo parrut géné en sentant le regard de son soldat sur lui.  


  


Duo : "rhemm !! Tu peux te tourner !?! J'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me regarde quand je me change." fit-il timide.  
  
Heero : "J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de cet enfoiré ?!" Dit-il d'un ton rageur, tout en se retournant.  
  
Duo : "Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, c'est oublié !" Il s'habillait rapidement d'un jean noir assez sobre et d'une chemise bleue nuit.  
  
Heero : "Disons que je pensais que c'était votre amant et quand je vous ai vu rouvrir les yeux j'ai compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Alors je suis intervenu, mais je ne voulais pas que vous soyez blessé Monsieur!" _Si avec ça on ne devient pas rhemm...ami ?_ Il fut sorti de ses pensées; quand Duo se plaça devant lui.  
  
Duo : "Nous devrions descendre, Treize n'aime pas que je sois en retard pour le dîner !" Sur ces mots Duo prit le bras de son garde du corps et l'entraîna hors de la chambre.  


  


Arriver à mi-chemin, il le lâcha et ils se dirigèrent vers le salon où le couvert était déjà mis.  
  
Le majordome commença à servir les plats, Duo fut surpris, jamais William ne commençait le repas sans son grand frère !  


  


Duo : "On attend pas Treize ?" Dit-il en regardant William dans les yeux.  
  
William : "Non, Monsieur votre frère dîne dehors ce soir !" Et il servit les plats au deux hommes.  


  


Le repas se passa silencieusement, Duo ne prononça pas un seul mot. William échanga un regard plein d'inquiétude avec Heero. Celui-ci se leva et alla près de la porte, ensuite il fit signe au domestique de sortir ce qu'il fit.  
  
Heero ferma la grande porte et retourna s'assoir près du natté.  


  


Heero : "Qu'y a t-il Monsieur ?" Fit-il en s'asseyant.  
  
Duo : "Treize sort quand il le veut et sans personne avec lui. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit d'en faire autant ?" Il lança un regard suppliant à son vis-à-vis.  
  
Heero : "Surement parce qu'il ne veut pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose ! Mais si vous voulez sortir, je suis habilité à vous escorter." Heero regardait son asiette, un peu tendu.  
  
Duo : "tu as une moto. N'est-ce pas ?" Il se tortillait les mains d'un air stessé.  
  
Heero : "Oui. Vous voulez l'essayer ?" il resta stoïque pendant l'échange.  
  
Duo : "C'est vrai ? Je peux ? Ca ne va pas te causer de problèmes ?" Dit-il en se levant et s'approchant de son garde.  
  
Heero : "J'assumerai. Et puis, si cela peut vous redonnez le sourire !" Il se leva.  


  


Ils sortirent tout les deux dans le hall pour se diriger vers le garage. Duo avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre et fit rougir plus d'une fois Heero sur le chemin avec un vocabulaire cru.  
  
En arrivant près de la moto, Duo demanda à Heero de lui montrer comment on conduisait. Ils restèrent plus d'une heure dans le garage pour expliquer tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir pour conduire une moto.  
  
Une fois que Duo aivait bien compris et qu'il aivait fait quelques essais, Ils partirent, Duo à la conduite et Heero derrière pour lui donner quelques conseils. Heero avait donné son casque au brun "pour le cas où !" avait-il dit.  
  
Ils allaient tout droit et se retrouvèrent en ville face à une boîte de nuit.  


  


Duo : Il lorgnait l'établissement. "J'ai toujours voulu entrer dans une discothèque !!" Dit-il mélancoliquement.  
  
Heero : "Tu veux y aller ?" Duo se retourna violemment donnant un coup de natte à son passager. "Oh!! Excusez-moi Excellence ! Je me suit laisser aller!" _Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit de le tutoyer ! Fait gaffe Yuy où tu va te faire virer. Et là je ne pourrait plus le faire revenir !"_  
  
Duo : "y a pas de mal ! Mais si je dois y entrer tu devras me suivre et me protéger. Je ne pense pas que ça plaira à ceux qui m'inviteront !" Fit-il en enlevant le casque.  
  
Heero : "Je saurai vous protéger sans me faire remarquer. J'ai l'habitude !" Il invita Duo à descendre de la moto.  
  
Duo : "Ok, alors on y va!!!" Fit-il en donnant le casque à son propiétaire.  


  


Ils allèrent faire la queue pour entrer dans la boîte. Au bout de 10 minutes, ils furent invités; à entrer.  
  
Heero alla payer pendant que Duo déposait leurs blousons au vestiaire.  
  
Duo se dirigea ensuite droit vers la piste alors que Heero s'installait au bar.  
  
Duo dansait depuis plus de deux heures s'en s'arrêter quand il se fit accoster par un drôle de type. Sur le coup Heero fut pris d'une possession envers Duo. Il se leva du bar et décida d'inviter son "patron" à danser.  
  
Il s'approcha d'eux et entendit la conversation.  


  


Homme : "Allez ! Viens avec moi tu ne le regretteras pas ! Allez !!" Il commença à l'attrapper par les poignets pour le forcer à le suivre.  
  
Heero : "Tu devrais éviter de danser comme tu le fais. Ca t'as toujours attirer des ennuis!" Fit-il en récupérant délicatement Duo par la taille et l'attira vers lui.  
  
Duo : "Mais, je..." Heero lui mit un doit sur la bouche pour le faire taire.  
  
Heero : Il regarda l'homme. "Désolé pour toi mais c'est une chasse gardée!" Il continuait de le fixer quand il entraîna Duo sur la piste pour danser.  


  


Une fois sur la piste, Heero attira Duo près de lui pour danser langoureusement avec lui. Il se frotta un peu contre le corps de Duo, faisant faire à ses hanches un va et vient contre celles du natté.  


  


Duo : "Qu'est-ce..."  
  
Heero : En lui murmurant à l'oreille et tenant sa nuque."Il nous regarde encore ?"  
  
Duo : Il regarda par dessus l'épaule de Heero."Oui!" Heero lui passa ensuite une main dans les cheveux  
  
Heero : "Il veut autre chose qu'une danse. Ne me lâchez pas Monsieur, sinon il vous agressera !" Il continua de se coller au corps chaud de Duo.  
  
Duo : "Mais tu pourrais lui flanquer une rouste ?" Ils continuaient cette danse langoureuse pour pouvoir se parler.  
  
Heero : "Il n'est pas seul, la table au fond à droite !"  
  
Duo : "Ils sont beaucoup !!! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?"  
  
Heero : "Jouer les amants semble le calmer, alors continuons à faire semblant. Si vous le voulez ?" Il releva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux.  
  
Duo : Il se rapprocha du visage d'Heero. "Et si on ne faisait pas semblant!" Il embrassa Heero d'un mince baiser.  
  
Heero : "Mais si le général apprend que je suis trop faible pour vous résister, je ne pourrais plus être auprès de vous!" Il continua ses mini baisers.  
  
Duo : "Je sais que tu ne dois pas te laisser distraire pour me protéger correctement. Mais juste ce soir, je te le demande comme une faveur!"  
  
Heero : "Hn" Duo s'écarta.  
  
Duo : "Alors sois le ce soir. Monsieur Malrock n'en saura rien."  


  


Duo embrassa Heero en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Il augmenta la pression de ses lèvres pour montrer qu'il voulait approfondir le baiser.  
  
Il passa et repassa sa langue sur ses lèvres sans en obtenir l'accegrave;s. Duo décida donc de le forcer d'une manière peu orthodoxe. Il fit glisser une main dans le pantalon de son futur amants. Il eu l'effet voulu, Heero eu un hoquet de surprise qui lui fit entre-ouvrir la bouche.  
  
Duo ne perdit pas une seconde et y entra. Il joua avec sa langue sans que celle-ci ne lui réponde. Au bout d'un petit moment Heero répondit au baiser, d'abord timidement puis, de plus en plus passionnement  
  
Duo rompit cet instant, haletant. Heero le regarda d'un regard, à la fois, désireux et perdu. Voyant cela, Duo commença une série de petits baisers sur son visage. Partant de ses lèvres pour descendre vers le menton. Il dessina ensuite, par ses baisers, la ligne de sa machoire. Une fois arrivé à l'oreille, il commença à se diriger vers son cou quand il s'arréta à la limite de l'épaule où il entama un long et absorbant baiser.  
  
Quand Heero sentit le suçon s'intensifier il gigota, quelque peu apeuré.   


  


Heero : "Non, pas ça Excellence ! Ca va se voir !" Mais Duo continuait. "Arrètes !!!!"  


  


A ces mots, Duo stoppa net. Il regarda Heero puis sortit le plus vite qu'il le pu de la discothèque.  
  
Heero eu du mal à le suivre tellement il fuyait vite. Une fois dehors, il le vit près de la moto, le visage entre ses mains.  


  


Heero : "Excellence ? Tou..." Heero n'eut pas le temps de finir que Duo l'arréta en posant sa main sur la bouche de son garde.  
  
Duo : "Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit ! Ne dis rien à mon frère, s'il te plaît !" Il ne leva pas les yeux sur Heero une seule fois.  
  
Heero : "Rentrons. Vous avez besoin de repos !"  


  


Heero tendit le casque au jeune homme et s'installa sur la moto. Duo s'y assit lentement, il s'accrocha à la barre du siège.  
  
Dès qu'Heero démarra, Duo fut obligé de s'accrocher à la taille du pilote. Il se prit d'une envie de se serrer plus fort contre son soldat. _Pourquoi ai-je tant envie d'être auprès de lui ? Pourquoi ai-je tant confiance en lui ?_  
  
Durant tout le trajet de retour Duo reflechissait sur le pourquoi de son comportement envers Heero. Une fois arrivé Duo resta accroché à Heero. Lorsque celui-ci descendit de moto, Duo ne leva pas le regard sur lui. Il resta sur la moto jusqu'à ce que Heero l'aide à descendre.  
  
Du haut de la fenètre de sa chambre, Treize observait la scène.  
  
Heero raccompagna Duo à sa chambre. Il fit le tour de celle-ci pour vérifier s'il n'y avait pas de problème, tel le voulait son travail. Puis il sortit, laissant Duo seul.  
  
En sortant, Treize l'attendait sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre. Il fit signe au soldat de s'approcher, ce qu'il fit.  


  


Treize : "Où étiez-vous ?" Dit-il d'un ton sévère.  
  
Heero : "Son Excellence Duo n'avait pas le morale. Nous sommes donc sorti avec la moto." Il répondit comme un soldat se devait de répondre à son supérieur.  
  
Treize : "Vous ne répondez pas soldat Yoko ! J'attend une réponse claire !" Cria-t-il.  
  
Heero : "En ville, Colonel" Fit-il toujours sur le même ton.  
  
Treize : "Et qu'avez-vous fait ?" Dit-il un peu plus calme.  
  
Heero : "J'ai emmené Son Excellence dans une discothèque, Colonel."  
  
Treize : "Et que s'est-il passé ?"  
  
Heero : "Son Excellence à danser puis nous sommes parti, Colonel."  
  
Treize : 'Est-ce la raison pour laquelle il semble si mal ?"  
  
Heero : "Il est seulement fatigué, Colonel."  
  
Treize : "Très bien. Je vais vous faire confiance. Mais que ça ne se reproduise pas, est-ce clair soldat ?" Dit-il en employant un ton strict.  
  
Heero : "Oui ! Colonel !"  
  
Treize : "Disparaissez !" Fit-il en se retournant pour rentrer dans sa chambre.  
  
Heero : "A vos ordres Colonel !" Puis il partit vers sa chambre.  


  


Quand Heero entra dans sa chambre, il alla se changer dans la salle de bain. Il regarda le suçon pendant plusieurs minutes dans la glaçe. _J'aurait du l'en empêcher. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit de le laisser faire ? Et lui, Pourquoi ?_ Heero alla se coucher avec toutes ses questions en suspend.  
  
La nuit se passa tranquillement.  


  
  


Le lendemain, Duo suivit ses cours sous la vigilance d'Heero. Treize resta dans la villa toute la journée. Il n'alla jamais dans son bureau pour travailler. Il resta dans la pièce de cours de Duo.  
  
Duo avait une mine terne pendant toute la journée. Treize essaya de lui faire retrouver le sourir sans succès.  
  
Du coup, il passa toute sa colère sur Heero qui ne broncha pas une seule fois face au menaces du Colonel.  
  
Après ses cours, Duo demanda à parler à Treize en privé. Ils allèrent donc dans son bureau, sous l'escallier.  
  
Une fois entré, la conversation se fit douce.  


  


Treize : "De quoi veux-tu me parler ?" Fit-il doucement, en faisant s'assoir Duo à son bureau.  
  
Duo : "De Yoko." Il fit une pause que Treize n'interrompit pas. Puis il reprit : "Pourquoi agits-tu ainsi avec lui ?" Duo regardait Treize dans les yeux.  
  
Treize : "Il t'as fait sortir hier soir sans autorisation et..."  
  
Duo se leva en reversant la chaise : "Mais non !! C'est moi qui lui ai demander ! J'ai voulu apprendre à faire de la moto et puis je l'ai persuadé à faire une ballade. Je me suis arrêté devant une boîte de nuit et je l'ai convaincu d'y aller. C'est tout, tu n'as aucune raison de le renvoyer!!!"  
  
Treize : "Tu ne veux pas le voir partir ? Pourtant il m'a semblé qu'il y avait un problème entre vous deux !" Fit-il en s'approchant de Duo.  
  
Duo : "Euhh...C'est pas ça ! Je...J'ai...enfin, comment dire ? ..."  
  
Treize : "Il te plaît ?" Dit-il avec un regard lumineux de malice.  
  
Duo : "Euh...Oui." Fit-il à voix basse.  
  
Treize : "Sache qu'il t'obéira quoi que tu lui demandes."  
  
Duo : "C'est là le problème je ne sais pas si je lui plaît. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit avec moi uniquement parce que je lui ait ordonné."  
  
Treize : "Bien au contraire, je croit qu'il n'osera pas te toucher même si tu le lui ordonnais. Tu plaîs énormemment auGénéral Malrock, il a du lui dire de ne pas avoir de gestes mal placé."  
  
Duo : "Oui ! Il me l'a dit ! Mais." Il s'arrèta.  
  
Treize : "Mais ?" de plus en plus intéressé  
  
Duo : "Je l'ai un peu forcé" Dit-il avec la tête d'un petit enfant qui a fait une grosse bétise.  
  
Treize : "Il a répondu à tes avances ?"  
  
Duo : "Oui." Dit-il avec un léger sourire.  
  
Treize : "Alors, Où est le problème ?"  
  
Duo : "Sais pas !"  
  
Treize : "Il est à toi fais en ce que tu veux !"  


  


Treize conduisit Duo hors de son bureau en lui glissant à l'oreille : "Fonces !"  
  
Pendant le repas du soir Treize lançait des regards furtifs aux deux hommes. A la fin de celui-ci, il ordonna à Heero de vérifier la chambre du natté avant de se coucher.  
  
Heero ne comprit pas pourquoi Treize lui donnait cet ordre stupide. Stupide par le fait qu'ils étaient tous dans la pièce à côté de sa chambre.  
  
Heero ne chercha pas et accomplit l'ordre donné, il fit le tour complet de la chambre ainsi que la salle de bain communiquante.  
  
Pendant qu'il faisait son tour, Duo ne le lâcha pas des yeux. Quand il eut fini il se dirigea vers la porte qu'il trouva fermée à clé.  


  


Heero : "Qu'y a t-il votre Excellence ?" Fit-il en se retournant vers le natté.  
  
Duo : "Je veux juste me sentir un peu plus en sécurité ce soir!! Depuis quelques temps je fais beaucoup de cauchemards. Plutôt effrayant, d'ailleurs!!" Il fit une pause montrant son hésitation, puis reprit tête baissée : "S'il te plaît, restes!!!" Suplia-t-il.  
  
Heero : "A vos ordres Monsieur !" Puis il alla s'installer sur le divan se situant face au lit.  
  
Duo : "Merci !" Souffla-t-il.  


  


Duo alla se coucher et s'endormit de suite. _Toujours pareil celui là, dès qu'il pose un pied dans le lit, il dort_. Heero le regarda dormir pendant une heure puis il sombra dans le sommeil à son tour.  
  
Au court de la nuit, Heero fut réveillé par des gémissements et de faibles cris. Il se leva et prit le trouble fête dans ses bras pour le calmer.  
  
Duo se réveilla en sueur dans des bras rassurant. Il resta peletonné sur ce corps qu'il trouvait si rassurant. Puis il se rendormit pour se réveiller quelques heures plus tard dans le même état.  
  
Ce manège dura tout la nuit. Heero était de plus en plus inquiet. Il décida d'appeler Sally le lendemain pour savoir ce qu'il y avait réellement. Il en parla à Duo vers 5 heure du matin pour savoir ce qu'il en pensait.  
  
Heero le baratina sur le fait qu'il connaissait une psy spécialisée dans le domaine du rêve. Duo accepta sans aucune retenue, montrant ainsi au grand jour la total confiance qu'il avait en son garde.  


  


Une fois la matinée avancée, Duo alla trouver son frère dans son bureau pour lui dire qu'il voulait sortir et que Yoko (Heero) l'accompagnerait. Treize n'eut pas le choix et il laissa le jeune en faire à sa tête.  
  
Heero appela Sally qui lui donna rendez-vous dans un cabinet de psychologues en centre ville. Heero devra emmener Duo vers 15 heure. Il restait 5 heures avant de savoir vraiment dans quel état était le cerveau de Duo, car, pour Heero, il ne faisait aucun doute que ce qui lui arrivait était dû au traitement que OZ lui avait fait subir.   
  


  
  
  


A suivre

  
  
  
Ca vous a plut ? Des commentaires ? Dite le moi !!!!!!!  
  
  



	8. Raison et sentiments vont de paire

CHAPITRE 8

****

Titre : Doutes  
  
**Auteur :** Fèn  
  
**Genre :** Yaoï, shonen aï, avec du 1*2   
  
**Anime :** Gundam Wing  


****

Résumé : Duo s'est fait manipuler par un médecin et maintenant il croit être le frère de Khushrénada.  
Heero a réussi à s'infiltrer chez les Khushrénada.  
Une fois en place, Heero observa Duo durant une nuit où le natté réussit à le faire rester auprès de lui.  
Pendant la nuit Heero découvra que Duo était sujet à un nombre inquiétant de cauchemars. Heero proposa au natté d'aller voir une psychiatre, Sally en l'occurrence !  


  
  
Cora : Merci pour tes corrections et j'espère que ça te plaîra !!!!!!!!  
  
Chibishini-sama : J'te doit un merci pour tes critiques, ça m'a bcp servi !!!!  
  
Mimi : Alors Pas trop attendu !!! Pas trop déçu ?????????  
  
Dana-chan: Contente que ça te plaise donne moi ton avis sur cette suite!!!!!!  
  
  
  
BONNE LECTURE  
  
  
  
  
  
  


RAISON ET SENTIMENTS VONT DE PAIRE

  
  
  


Heero resta glacial envers Duo en attendant le rendez-vous avec Sally.  
  
Une fois l'heure approchant Heero alla chercher Duo dans sa salle de travail après avoir prévenu Treize de leur départ.  
  
Duo rechigna un peu quand Heero lui dit qu'ils prendraient la moto. Le natté voulait la conduire mais son garde ne voulait pas risquer de se faire renvoyer et par ce fait, faire échouer sa mission.  


  
  


15 heures - Centre ville :

  
  


Ils arrivèrent un peu en avance. Ils durent attendre dans le couloir car Sally avait prévenu le soldat parfait qu'elle emprunterait le bureau d'un des psy du cabinet.  
  
Ils patientèrent une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant que Sally ne sorte d'une pièce pour les appeler.  
  
Heero poussa légèrement Duo pour l'obliger à y aller.  


  
Sally : "Monsieur Khushrénada, bonjour ! Odin m'a dit que vous faisiez beaucoup de cauchemars en ce moment ?" Ils s'avancèrent dans le bureau de consultation." Installez-vous sur le canapé !" Fit-elle en le montrant de la main.   


Duo s'y installa et vit son soldat s'asseoir sur une chaise en retrait. Le canapé se trouvait face au bureau. Il y avait une petite fenêtre entre les deux. La chaise qu'Heero avait fais sienne se situait près de l'entrée.  
  
_Il tient vraiment à ma sécurité. Yoko est réellement un soldat qui prend à coeur son travail._ Duo fut sorti de ses pensées par Sally qui haussa le ton.  


  
Sally : "Je vais voir qu'elle est la meilleure méthode dans votre cas. Nous allons voir la première solution qui se trouve être celle du souvenir." Elle fit une pause pour prendre un bloc note ainsi qu'un crayon. "Vous allez me dire de quoi vous vous souvenez après chaque cauchemar."  
  
Duo la regarda d'un air peu convaincu "Et si je vous dis que je ne me souviens pas de mes rêves quels qu'ils soient ? Vous ferez Quoi ?" Il montrait son appréhension dans un regard livide.  
  
Sally : "Le plus simple serait d'utiliser l'hypnose ! Mais je ne sais pas comment vous réagirez après votre réveil."  
  
Heero toujours assit tranquillement : "En quoi cela peut-il être dangereux ?"  
  
Sally se retourna et fixa le soldat : "Il peut très bien ne pas supporter le traitement ! Et si jam..." Sally ne pu finir sa phrase.  
  
Duo se leva pour se placer entre les deux amis : "EH!!!!!!!! Je suis là ! C'est à moi de prendre la décision et je dis oui pour l'hypnose. Je suis prêt à tout pour pouvoir dormir une nuit complète!" Il fixa Sally, déterminé.  
  
Sally : "C'est vous qui prenez le risque Monsieur ! Je vous en prie, installez-vous confortablement. Il est préférable de commencer au plus tôt."  
  


La séance dura une heure et demie. Duo, sous hypnose, dévoilait ses plus horribles souvenirs à ses amis.  
  
Sally n'en revenait pas. _Comment arrive-t-il à sourire après ce qu'il a vécu ?!!!!_ Sally posa quelques questions principalement sur les rêves du natté.  
  
Heero se leva et s'approcha de la jeune femme, quand elle le stoppa de la main. Duo finissait de raconter ses peurs, ses cauchemars.  


  


Sally : "Très bien Duo, maintenant tu vas dormir profondément pendant quelques minutes puis tu te réveilleras doucement." Elle attendit que le châtain s'étale sur le divan pour se retourner vers Heero qui se trouvait toujours debout, là où elle l'avait arrêté. "Il est préférable qu'il ne se souvienne pas encore, cela pourrait être trop d'un coup."  
  
Heero regardait Duo dormir : "Combien de temps faudra-t-il attendre avant que tout ne refasse surface ?" Il resta impassible, au milieu de la pièce.  
  
Sally restait sur sa chaise observant Duo et attendant son futur réveil : "Je pense que, de lui avoir fait sortir ces mots, lui a remis quelques souvenirs en tête. J'espère que ce traitement va le mettre sur le chemin de son passé." Elle regardait maintenant, inquiète, Duo commencer à se réveiller.  
  
Heero : "Je te préviendrai s'il y a quoi que ce soit !" Puis il s'approcha du divan pour aider son protéger à se relever.  


  


Duo eu du mal à se réveiller correctement, sans l'aide du soldat il n'y aurait jamais réussi seul. Quand il se leva du canapé il retomba aussitôt sur Heero, dans ses bras il se laissa porter par un nouveau sommeil qui le gagnait.  
  
Sally les regardait d'un air amusé et partit sans ajouter un seul mot.  
  
Heero se retrouva seul dans le bureau avec un Duo endormit profondément contre son corps. _Comment vais-je le ramener maintenant ?_ Il se pencha un peu afin de glisser une de ses mains sous les genoux du natté pour pouvoir le porter correctement.  
  
Une fois arrivé près de la moto, Heero installa son fardeau sur le siège puis prit le portable du natté de la poche de son blouson. Un peu exaspéré par les regards incessants des passants sur eux, Heero fut agressif lorsque William lui répondit au téléphone.  


  


Heero observa une passante le fixer d'un regard noir emplit de dégoût : "Allô !!!! Il me faudrait une voiture, son Excellence à fait un malaise !" Puis il raccrocha, sachant pertinemment que le domestique avait connaissance du lieu de leur sortie.  


  


Il attendit quelques minutes lui permettant d'observer de plus près son partenaire. Il l'avait toujours fait mais seulement pour le surveiller, avec ses incessants gags, il se disait qu'il leur attirerait des ennuis.  
  
Depuis que Duo avait disparu, il y avait un manque au sein de leur groupe. Et, il savait pertinemment à quoi cela était dû, le bout-en-train leur manquait, lui manquait !  
  
Quand il rencontra Mike, il su tout de suite que quelque chose clochait ! Mais il ne voulut pas se l'avouer, il était tellement heureux de revoir ce soi-disant Duo. Mais après que Mike fut découvert, sa haine envers OZ ne lui permit pas de réfléchir sur ses sentiments que faisait naître l'absence du châtain. Lorsque Mike montra un intérêt pour Duo, haine, colère, jalousie sont apparues dans son coeur. Cet inconnu voulait son Duo. _Il ne l'aura jamais_ s'était-il juré. Pour que cela n'arrive pas il trouva ce plan qui lui permettait d'éloigner ce rival.  
  
Heero fut sorti de ses pensées par une voiture qui s'arrêta à côté d'eux. Deux hommes de mains de Treize en sortirent, l'un d'eux prit Duo dans ses bras pendant que l'autre assurait la garde de la voiture. Heero aurait voulu l'accompagner dans l'auto malheureusement les 'baraques' ne l'entendaient pas de cette façon. Aucune parole ne fut prononcée, et il suivit la voiture de près histoire de voir s'ils l'emmenaient bien à la villa.  
  
Une fois rentré à la villa, Heero fut soulagé qu'il n'y ait pas eu de soupçon sur ce qu'il avait fait à Duo.  
  
Les gardes de Treize emmenèrent Duo dans sa chambre, alors que lui, était prié d'aller dans le bureau du colonel.  
  
Quand il arriva devant la porte, Treize lui ouvrit sans prononcer un seul mot. Il lui fit signe d'entrer. Heero se mit au garde-à-vous une fois que le colonel fut près de son bureau.  


  
Treize : "Que lui as-tu fait ?" Fit-il en s'asseyant tout en le fixant.  
  
Heero : "Le médecin a voulu savoir pourquoi il avait tant de cauchemars ! Alors..." Heero resta impassible comme à son habitude.  
  
Treize le coupa en criant : "C'est impossible ! Mon frère ne fait aucun cauchemar, s'il en avait, il m'en aurait parlé" Il bouillonnait tellement le fait que Duo ce soit confié à ce nouveau venu le surprit.  
  
Heero : "Son Excellence Duo ne voulait pas vous inquiéter ! Il ne voulait pas paraître faible par ses rêves ! Il m'a donc demandé de ne pas vous en parler !! Je m'en excuse Colonel !" Il dit cette dernière phrase en baissant la tête sous forme de soumission.  
  
Treize : "Apparemment, tu sais beaucoup de chose sur Duo !!! Demain, je suis invité à une soirée en ville, ou devrai-je plutôt dire dans une discothèque !! D'après ce que Duo m'a fait comprendre hier il aime beaucoup ce genre de lieu !!  
  
Heero lui jeta un regard interrogateur : "..."  
  
Treize : "Je veux que vous m'accompagniez, tous les deux ! Et cette fois-ci, c'est un ordre je ne vous laisse pas le choix que ce soit toi ou mon frère." Il attendit la réponse du soldat.  
  
Heero : "A vos ordres Colonel !!!" Il était à la fois confus et méfiant. _Qu'est-ce qu'il nous prépare encore ??_  
  
Treize se leva et se dirigea vers la porte tout en prenant Heero par le bras : "Demain je serais absent jusqu'à 17 heure. Tu veilleras sur Duo et surveille aussi son sommeil, s'il fait encore des cauchemars préviens-moi. Je l'enverrai chez un excellent médecin."  
  


Treize poussa hors de son bureau le garde en lui indiquant l'escalier d'un mouvement de bras. Heero ne savait pas s'il devait rester méfiant ou bien profiter de la situation afin de découvrir ce qu'ils avaient fait à son natté.  
  
Quoiqu'il en soit, il monta voir Duo dans sa chambre.  
  
Il trouva le châtain endormi parmi ses draps à moitié nu. A cette pensé, le soldat fut pris d'une colère immense. Rien que le fait de penser que ces brutes l'aient touché pendant son sommeil le mit hors de lui. Il enrageait, puis la prote s'ouvrit sur la gouvernante qui apportait un pyjama noir. Heero réagit très violemment à son entrée.  


  
Gouvernante : "Veuillez m'excuser monsieur ! Je ne voulais pas vous faire..." Elle ne put finir sa phrase, Heero la coupa.  
  
Heero : "Est-ce vous qui l'avez déshabillé ?" Il la fixa d'un de ses regards de glace.  
  
Gouvernante : "Euh... ou...oui, c'est moi qui m'occupe de son Excellence quand il ne va pas bien. Pourquoi ?"  
  
Heero laissa tomber la pression : "Pour rien. Je vous en prie, faîtes ce que vous avez à faire." Il alla s'asseoir dans le canapé en face du lit.  
  
  
  


Heero observa la gouvernante s'occuper de Duo avec délicatesse. Il enviait cette femme qui le touchait sur tout son corps. Puis, il repensa aux paroles de son ennemi. _Où veut-il en venir ? Pourquoi cette sommation ? Il va me falloir être prudent, pour moi et pour Duo !!!_  
  
La gouvernante sortit sans faire de bruit laissant Heero dans ses pensées. Mais, il fut rappelé à la réalité par un natté qui le fixait maintenant intensément.  
  
Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes à s'observer. Heero eu un pincement au coeur en plongeant dans ce regard. _Il a retrouvé la mémoire de lui-même !!!_  


  


Duo : "Depuis combien de temps je dors ?" Fit-il en se relevant sur les coudes pour voir l'heure sur son réveil.  
  
Heero : "Depuis que nous sommes allé voir le médecin ! Comment vous sentez-vous Excellence ?" Il se leva et s'approcha du lit sans lâcher ce regard d'améthyste hypnotisant.  
  
Duo : "J'me sens très bien !!! Je crois que ça m'a fait du bien cette séance !! J'aurai peut-être pas besoin d'y retourner !"  
  
Heero : "NON !!!!" Duo le regarda d'un oeil suspect. Quand Heero se rendit compte de son cri, il se reprit. _Trouver quelque chose et vite !_ Euh...Ce que je veux dire c'est que Sally voudrait vérifier par elle-même que tout va bien pour vous !" Il se sentit ausculter un moment.  
  
Duo se releva en position assise dans son lit : "On y retourne pas demain quand même ?" Dit-il avec des yeux suppliants.  
  
Heero eut un léger sourire : "Non Monsieur ! Par contre Votre frère nous emmène à une soirée demain !"  
  
Duo, avec un éclair dans les yeux : "Et on va où ?" Il se rapprocha un peu plus de son soldat.  
  
Heero sentit un picotement au niveau des reins ce qui le fit se relever brutalement : "Euh...On va dans une discothèque."  
  
Duo fut déçu que son 'Yoko' s'écarte de lui mais continua de sourire et s'excita comme une puce : "Une boîte ? Génial !!!!"  


  
  


Duo sautait de partout en apprenant l'endroit où ils allaient faire la fête. Le japonais s'étonna du comportement du natté. _Sally a ravivé son comportement de cinglé congénital ! Elle aurait pu le laisser calme tout en lui rendant ses souvenirs ! La journée de demain va être longue !!_ Il soupira un grand coup ce qui fit redoubler le sourire de Duo.  
  
En fin de soirée, Duo était intenable. Treize fut d'ailleurs surprit de ce nouveau comportement, il jeta un regard noir au soldat parfait pendant le repas. Heero, en voyant cela, haussa les épaules pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait.  
  
Puis Duo brailla "On va en boîte !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Puis il se leva et alla embrasser son grand frère pour le remercier. Ensuite il fila dans sa chambre en laissant un Heero pantois et un Treize choqué.  


  
  
  
  


Le lendemain, Duo n'écoutait pas son précepteur. Il était tout le temps dans la lune. Il se fit plusieurs fois ramener à la réalité par de petites claques sur la tête.  
  
Heero était heureux de revoir l'ancien Duo avec son comportement de bout-en-train et son ' j'm'enfoutisme ' habituel. Il comprit alors que son coéquipier revenait doucement.  
  
Duo lui pensait constamment à la nuit qui arrivait. _Promit Treize ! Je suivrai ton conseil sur Yoko ! Il sera à moi ce soir, il cédera !_ Ils se fit des films pour prévoir les différentes façon d'agir avec son garde et pouvoir parer certains refus.  
  
Heero dû supporter un Duo excité pendant toute la journée. _Duo Maxwell est bientôt de retour !!! Espérons que Shinigami prendra le dessus avant, j'le préfère en tueur plutôt qu'en boule de nerfs !!!!_  
  
Treize revint de ses rendez-vous vers 17h30. Duo lui sauta littéralement dessus pour le sermonner sur son retard et pour trépigner d'impatience. Le japonais fut un peu délaissé par le natté qui se vengeait sur son frère.  
  
Treize parut soulagé quand l'heure de partir arriva. Quand Duo entra dans la voiture, il poussa un soupir audible jusqu'en Alaska!!  
  
Une fois arrivé près de la boîte, Treize alla rejoindre une femme qui l'attendait dehors.  


  


Treize : "Bonsoir Une !! Vous avez les entrées ?"  
  
Une : "Oui votre Excellence !" Elle tendit les tickets à Treize qui en donna deux au natté : "Duo je te laisse avec Yoko. Amuses-toi bien et toi,..." Fit-il en regardant Heero un peu en retrait. "...Tu t'occupes de lui et le protèges. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis là qu'il faut que tu te relâches !"  
  
Heero : "A vos ordres Colonel !!!" Heero jeta des coup d'oeil vers Une pour revenir vers Duo avec lequel elle discutait pendant que Treize lui donnait ces ordres pour la soirée.  


  
  


Heero détestait cette femme, et, la voir parler avec Duo lui donna des frissons. _Pourquoi suis-je tant irrité en ce moment ? Mes sentim...Non, je n'en ai pas !!!  
_   


Duo : "Allez viens Yoko !!!" Vu que Heero eu du mal à redescendre sur terre, Duo l'agrippa par le bras et le traîna jusque dans la discothèque.  


  
  
  
  


Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Treize et Une se dirigèrent vers le fond de la grande salle. Duo fut emballé quand il s'aperçût que l'établissement possédait trois salles. La grande salle où restaient les deux autres passait du Rock n'Roll. La deuxième passait de la techno ce qui tira une grimace au natté. Il se mit donc en quête de la dernière salle, celle-ci proposait de la variété, ce qui plut automatiquement à Duo qui se lança sur la piste comme un éclair.  
  
Il refit alors le même manège sauf que cette fois-ci il avait prévu de séduire son japonais. Il commença à bouger lentement, puis sa chemise, avec le mouvement, se défit par le bas. Maintenant il n'y avait plus que deux boutons qui maintenaient se rempart fermé.  
  
Beaucoup de personnes avaient remarqué le jeune homme, bougeant tel un chat, ondulant, aguichant et séduisant la plus part des danseurs. Lorsqu'une femme s'approcha, le garde releva le nez et se décolla du mur pour se rapprocher de la bombe qui attirait tous les regards. Elle commença juste à danser à ses côté puis se colla un peu plus. Elle Lui mit ses mains dans ses cheveux lâchés sur ses épaules et commença une danse au corps à corps.  
  
Son sang bouillait, Heero ne put résister longtemps face au couple qui venait de se former. Il s'y dirigea d'un pas ferme et repoussa la femme violemment.  


  
Heero : "Bas les pâtes !!"  
  


Heero prit Duo dans ses bras et se mit à danser langoureusement avec lui. L'américain continua de jouer avec les hormones du soldat, il commença par se détacher de la prise que le japonais exerçait sur son corps, Puis il se mit à tourner autour de lui en ondulant, faisant glisser une main sur le cou de son partenaire, puis sur son dos tout en finissant son tour par les fesses.  
  
Le glaçon avait le coeur qui battait à cent à l'heure quand Duo eu fini son tour. Le châtain se colla de nouveau au brun tout en laissant une de ses mains sur le haut de ses fesses. Puis il la laissa descendre un peu pour la faire remonter ensuite. Heero réagit instantanément en mettant une main sous ses cheveux pour lui maintenir le cou et ainsi le rapprocha encore plus de lui. Duo profita de l'occasion pour lui donner un baiser. Le garde lui laissa l'accès sans qu'il n'ait besoins de le lui demander. Il se donnèrent un baiser passionné, Heero n'arrivait plus à penser, il subissait les assauts de Duo sans pouvoir l'en empêcher.  
  
Duo arrêta le baiser, haletant, puis il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son protecteur. Il put ainsi sentir quelque chose de dur contre son bas ventre. _Je t'aurai!!!_ Il fit de légers mouvement des reins, le soldat se raidit un peu mais ça ne fut pas suffisant pour son compagnon qui continua ses petits coups. Au bout d'un moment le japonais avait une respiration rauque.  


  
Duo : "J'ai envie de toi !" Lui glissa-t-il au creux de l'oreille.  
  
Heero eu un frisson : "Pas ici." Réussit-il enfin à dire d'une petite voix emplie de désir.  
  


Duo lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers l'extérieur sous le regard discret de Treize qui s'était rapproché d'eux pour suivre l'évolution de son 'petit frère'.  
  
Heero siffla un taxi qui les ramena à la demeure. Une fois là bas, le natté s'arrêta au milieu du hall pour embrasser de nouveau son brun. Heero se laissa faire même quand l'américain glissa une main dans son pantalon et commença à prendre son sexe dur entre ses doigts. Heero eut un hoquet de surprise suivit d'une longue plainte lorsque son amant stoppa ses caresses.  
  
Duo fila dans sa chambre avec Heero sur les talons.  
  
Une fois dans sa chambre, il attendit son amant pour l'enlacer tout en refermant la porte de son pied. Heero, lui, la ferma à clé. Il fit demi tour, puis plaqua son natté contre la porte et lui donna de faible effleurement de lèvre dans le cou tout en lui défaisant complètement sa chemise. Duo se cogna la tête contre la porte, en gémissant de plaisir, outre passant la douleur, quand son japonais commença une série de baisers sur son torse. Le soldat se laissa glisser le long du corps pâle et doux de son coéquipier, pour atteindre son bas ventre. Il défit son pantalon, posa ses mains sur ses fesses et le fit glisser lentement pour que ses doigts puissent suivre les courbes de Duo.  
  
Duo n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, il le voulait et maintenant. Il le releva et le balança sur le lit. Il lui retira ses vêtements avec délicatesse et rapidité. Puis il l'embrassa, d'abord d'un baiser long et fougueux, puis par une série comme celles qu'ils venaient de subir. Heero gémissait et se tortillait face à se traitement. Il en voulait plus. Il agrippa les cheveux de Duo lorsque celui-ci s'occupa de ce qu'il y avait de plus intime en lui.  
  
L'américain commença par s'occuper du gland en passant et repassant ses doigts pour ne lui donner qu'un effleurement. Puis il remplaça ses doigts par sa bouche, déposant de minces baisers à son extrémité. Puis il le prit complètement en sa bouche effectuant des vas et vient lents. Il accéléra le mouvement, allant progressivement de plus en plus vite. Heero était déjà en sueur et respirait suffisamment fort pour que le natté ne délaisse son sexe. Duo se plaça sur lui quand il sentit deux mains fermes et fortes le retenir dans son élan.  


  
Duo : "Laisse-moi faire !!" Dit-il avec un regard désireux d'obtenir au plus vite son paroxysme.  
  
Heero : "Je ne peux pas. Pas comme ça. Il ne faut pas..." Il répéta ces phrases une bonne dizaine de fois quand Duo le calma.  
  
Duo : "C'est pas grave, je vais peut-être trop vite pour toi ! Mais reste au moins avec moi cette nuit ! Laisse-moi ta chaleur, s'il te plaît!"   


A ces mots Heero le prit dans ses bras et le serra le plus fort qu'il pu. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, enlacés.  


  
  
  


Tôt dans la matinée, Heero fut réveillé par une insistance sur la poignée de la porte.  


  
Treize : "La porte est fermée de l'intérieur ! Il a dû bien s'amuser hier soir !"  
  
Une : "De toute évidence il ne se souvient de rien. Quand je lui ai parlé hier, il vous prenait vraiment pour son frère ! Mais vous ne croyez pas que sa mémoire pourrait revenir ?"  
  
Treize : "Bien sûr ! C'est pour cela que Miosaki vient continuer le traitement assez souvent."  
  
Une : "Vous avez cet engin ici ?"  
  
Treize : "Hmm..."  
  


Heero se rendormit sans entendre la fin de la conversation. Mais maintenant il savait que Duo avait subit des tortures et les subissaient encore. _Je te sortirai de là Duo_.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
A suivre   
  
  
Ca vous a plut ? Des commentaires ? Dite-le moi !!!!!!!   
  
  



	9. Bête noire

CHAPITRE 9

****

Titre : Doutes  
  
**Auteur :** Fèn  
  
**Genre :** Yaoï, shonen aï, avec du 1*2 et un viol.   
  
**Anime :** Gundam Wing  


****

Résumé : Duo vit chez son ennemi, 'il est son frère'. Duo se fait protéger par son glaçon et réussit petit à petit à le décongeler. Quant à Heero, il arrive, grâce à Sally, à faire resurgir une partie du comportement du natté ce qui le fait succomber.  


  
Cora : Merci fidèle lectrice et au plaisir d'avoir ton avis!!!  
  
Chibishini-sama : Thanks 'Fèn fait une grosse révérence'. A force d'acharnement on fit par y arriver! Comme quoi tout arrive!!!!!!!!!!!!!!lol  
  
Mimi : Alors sorry pour la confusion et pis de toute j'aime bien les tiennes. Pas trop fâchée ?  
  
Luna :Merci de m'avoir prévenu pour les login, j'avais pas fait gaffe !! Dit moi ce que tu penses de celui-ci ! Pis cette fois-ci pas de disco, Dommage !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
he014: Et oui t'a compris beaucoup de choses mais maintenant place à l'action !  
  
Dana-chan : C'est vrai que le couple 1+2 fait un malheur !!!!! Pas trop attendu ? Et amuse-toi bien à lire ce chapitre !!!  
  
  
  
BONNE LECTURE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
BETE NOIRE

  
  
  


Heero se réveilla tard dans la matinée. Il se sentait bien, puis son regard se posa sur l'être qui se serrait contre lui pour obtenir plus de chaleur.  
  
Duo était allongé sur lui, une jambe entrelacée avec celle du soldat, un bras posé sur son torse avec la main plongée derrière le cou, au plus profond de ses cheveux. Il avait sa tête posée à moitié sur le torse et à moitié dans le cou du japonais.  
  
Le japonais sut que son ami était réveillé car il commença à embrasser tendrement sa peau. Ces baisers le firent frémir. Il semblerait que le natté soit satisfait de sa réaction, car il se releva sur son coude afin d'admirer son compagnon avec un sourire 'joueur'.  


  


Heero soupçonneux : "Qu'est- ce qu'il y a ?"  
  
Duo : "C'est juste que...Tu n'as pas voulu aller plus loin hier et pourtant je te fais de l'effet ! Alors, j'me suis dit que c'était peut-être en rapport à mon frère que tu as refuser de faire l'amour avec moi !" Il fit glisser ses doigts sur le torse de son garde.  
  
Heero : "Non, ce n'est pas ça ! C'est juste que...Je ne veux pas aller trop vite. J'ai pas l'habitude de tomber amoureux de mon supérieur !" Il baissa le ton sur les derniers mots, et détourna ses yeux vers la porte _Désolé Duo de te mentir mais je dois savoir ce qu'ils t'ont fait !_  
  
Duo : "Tu es amoureux ?? C'est la première fois qu'on me parle comme ça ! Merci Hee-chan !!!" Il se mit à embrasser le japonais quand celui-ci le regarda étonné.  
  
Heero : "Comment m'as-tu appelé ?"  
  
Duo : "Euh ???? O-chan ! Non ?" Il l'observa d'un regard intense et recommença ses baisers sur le torse de son amour.  
  
Heero : "Hn..."

  
  


Heero subît les assauts du natté tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Duo fut stoppé dans son élan par plusieurs coups sur la porte. Heero se leva, se rhabilla et se dirigea vers la porte pour connaître la raison de ces coups. En ouvrant, il vit Treize accompagné d'un autre homme.  


  


Treize : "Duo est-il réveillé ?" Fit-il avec un sourire carnassier.  
  
Heero un peu sur la défensive : "Il vient juste d'ouvrir les yeux. Co...."  
  
Duo cria de l'intérieure de sa chambre : "Treize ? Qu'est qu'il y a ?"  
  
Treize : "Ton médecin est là pour ta visite médicale ! Alors dépêches-toi !" Il fit un clin d'oeil à Heero puis partit avec l'autre homme.  
  
Heero rentra dans la chambre en regardant son natté : "Un médecin ? Pourquoi faire ?" Il s'assit sur le lit près de son ami.  
  
Duo en prenant la main que le japonais venait de posée sur sa joue : "Il vient pour vérifier mon état."  
  
Heero : "Ton état ?" il plaça l'américain contre son torse, l'empêchant ainsi de s'habiller pour rejoindre son tortionnaire.  
  
Duo : "Je suis malade, je sais plus trop quelle maladie mais il faut que je vois mon médecin assez souvent pour éviter les crises." Il jouait avec les mains de son garde  
  
Heero avec un micro sourire face à son attitude : "Des crises ? Mais tu n'en as fait aucune depuis que je suis là !"  
  
Duo : "Pourtant je...Arrêtes ! Je dois rejoindre Miosaki. Lâche-moi !" Il avait un regard perdu en disant cela.  


  


Le natté ne savait plus où il en était. _C'est quelle maladie ? Y a une maladie qui cause des crises ? Je ne me souviens de rien en ce qui concerne la raison pour laquelle je dois voir ce Doc !_ Il s'habilla en vitesse et descendit en trombe vers le salon où son frère et son docteur l'attendaient.  
  
Miosaki l'examina et lui posa un certain nombre de questions. _Pourquoi il me pose autant de questions ? Ca n'a ni queue ni tête !_ Il resta docile tout en réfléchissant sur la soi-disant maladie. _Je ne suis pas malade. Ca c'est sûr !_ Il contempla Son soldat lorsqu'il entra dans le salon. _Yoko ! J'ai menti tout à l'heure ! Hee-chan ? Pourquoi ce nom me semble si rassurant, si fort, si important ? Il me fait penser à ce que je ressens pour Odin. Quand il me regard j'ai l'impression qu'il cherche quelqu'un d'autre, qu'il attend quelque chose de moi, mais Quoi ? _ Il resta dans ses pensées le temps de la consultation. Il sut qu'il pourrait enfin aller s'occuper de lui quand le médecin lui dit que tout allait bien.  
  
Heero regarda Duo en buvant les réponses qu'il donnait. _Il se dérobe ! Il ne dit pas toute la vérité ! Il revient ! Un peu de patience et il me reviendra de lui-même ! Merci Sally !_  
  
Les deux jeunes garçons montèrent les escaliers quand ils furent arrêtés par Treize.  


  


Treize cria en bas des escaliers : "Duo ! Le Général Malrock voudrait te voir ! Il voudrait te demander quelque chose !"  
  
Duo se tournant en entendant les paroles du colonel : "Vers quelle heure ?"  
  
Treize : "Quand tu voudras !" puis il retourna dans le salon.  
  
Duo repartit vers sa chambre : "Yoko va préparer la moto, je pars tout de suite !"  
  
Heero : "Tu n'as pas l'intention d'y aller seul !"  
  
Duo : "John habite à quelque kilomètre. Je ne risque rien !"  
  
Heero d'une voix faible : "Ce n'est pas trajet qui m'inquiète !"  
  
Duo en entrant dans la chambre :"Il ne faut pas écouter les rumeurs. John Malrock est quelqu'un de bien !"  


  


IL pénétra dans sa chambre en laissant le soldat sur le palier. _Duo si tu savais le désir que j'ai pu voir quand tu étais chez lui ! Il te veut ! Fait attention !_ Puis il partit en jetant un coup d'oeil à la porte close.  
  
Duo arriva sans encombre à la maison de campagne du général. Lorsqu'il fut entré, un soldat le mena dans un bureau. Etrangement il se sentit mal à l'aise.  


  


Le Général referma la porte après que le natté y soit entré : "Bonjour Duo !"  
  
Duo sursauta et prit peur en voyant le regard de son vis à vis : "Bonjour John !"  
  
Le Général se rapprocha du garçon : "Merci d'être venu aussi vite ! Alors comment ça se passe avec le soldat Yoko ?" Il admirait le visage de Duo quand...  
  
Le visage du natté s'illumina : "Il est super ! Il fait très bien son travail !"  
  
Le Général : "Oui, on dirait bien !" _Alors comme ça petit, tu accordes tes faveurs à ce simple bâtard._  


  


Le général se rapprocha de lui en le désirant tellement qu'il le voulait à n'importe quel prix. Duo sous le coup recula, _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend d'en avoir peur ? Il ne me fera rien, c'est un ami de la famille !_ Le natté se détendit un peu pour ensuite, se retrouver dans les bras du général.  


  


Le général se serrant plus fort contre le garçon : "Ne me repousse pas. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de vouloir un enfant mais toi c'est différent !"  
  
Duo : "Non ! S'il vous plaît laissez-moi" Il commença à se débattre. Il frappa le général d'un coup de genoux.  
  
Le général plié en deux par le coup vit sa proie s'enfuir vers la porte : "Tu ne pourras pas sortir !" Fit-il en montrant la clé. "Tu es enfin à moi !"  
  
Duo acculé contre la porte : "Enfin ?"  


  


L'homme se dirigea droit vers lui et une partie de chasse débuta dans la pièce. L'un chassant, l'autre fuyant. Au bout d'une heure, le général s'arrêta, essoufflé, Duo en profita lui aussi pour reprendre son souffle. Malheureusement l'homme feinta le garçon et l'allongea sur le bureau qui les séparait. Le natté se retrouva sur le ventre contre le bureau, le gradé le rapprocha de lui en le faisant glisser sur le meuble. Il le prit par la taille, et le retourna afin de le mettre dans une position où il pourrait profiter pleinement de sa victime. Le natté se débattait comme un dératé, il lui criait, suppliait d'arrêter. Mais rien n'y faisait, son bourreau continuait en lui arrachant sa chemise afin de baiser et torturer son torse. Il fit glisser ses doigts afin d'en retirer toute la douceur qui s'offrait à lui. Il embrassa ce torse, en martyrisant les tétons, puis essaya de capturer les lèvres. Le garçon les lui mordit en signe de désapprobation. Il se débattait encore et encore, mais jamais son agresseur ne le frappa. Il semblait au contraire heureux que sa victime gigote autant sous lui. L'Américain sentit que Malrock réagissait à ses mouvements. Il cessa un peu ses débats, l'homme mécontent se mit à se frotter contre lui.  
  
Duo n'en pouvait plus, il voulait que Yoko soit là pour le protéger mais c'était de sa propre négligence. Il n'avait pas le dessus sur cet homme, et il fut arraché du dernier rempart, de sa dernière protection face au type. Le général se posa sur son corps afin de pouvoir enlever tranquillement son pantalon. Une fois retiré, il ne chercha pas à procurer du plaisir au jeune. Exalté, excité, voulant se satisfaire au plus vite, il le pénétra d'un mouvement. Le garçon hurla sa douleur, des larmes perlaient sur son visage _Boys don't cry ! Heero ! Où es-tu ? Heero vient à mon aide!!!_ Pour duo le calvaire sembla durer une éternité, il avait abandonné la lutte, trop faible face à cet homme. Le général sembla ne pas se rassasier et continua, il pénétra le garçon à plusieurs reprises, le natté sentait son sperme en lui, l'envahir, le brûler. Il se sentit si sale à chaque fois qu'il se déversait en lui. Le natté, lui, ne réagit pas une seule fois, aucune éjaculation n'avait eu lieux en lui. Une fois terminé, il se rhabilla. Duo déboussolé, essaya de remettre ses vêtements le plus correctement possible. Il manquait des boutons à sa chemise, et, il avait si mal, mal partout, au dos, aux reins...  


  


Le général murmura à l'oreille de son jouet : "Tu en parles à qui que ce soit et tu ne te reconnaîtras pas ! Tu m'as compris!!" Fit-il en lui tirant les cheveux pour qu'il relève le visage.  
  
Duo avait un regard de tueur : "Non ! C'est toi connard qui va le regretter !"  


  


Le natté se releva, prit la clé dans la poche de son violeur et partit. Pas un mot, pas un regard, juste cette tension.  


  
  
  


Duo rentra chez Treize, il passa devant le salon sans même saluer les personnes qui s'y trouvaient. Il fila dans 'sa' chambre et en claqua la porte.  
  
Heero le rejoint aussitôt. Lorsqu'il entra, il trouva le natté sous la douche en pleure et se frottant le plus fort qu'il le put. _Mais il va finir par s'arracher la peau !_ Heero essaya de le sortir de la douche.  


  


Duo : "Fout moi la paix !" Il le repoussa violemment.  
  
Heero : "Qu'y a t-il ? Pourquoi ?" Essayant toujours de le sortir de cet état.  
  
Duo le regarda froidement : "Tu le savais et tu n'as pas insister ! Tu aurais du m'en empêcher !Putain Heero !! pourquoi ?" Il se recula contre le fond de la douche.  
  
Heero les yeux écarquillés : "Tu, tu...Tu te souviens de moi!!!! Mais qu'est-ce que ce dégueulasse; t'a fait ?" Il se rapprocha et prit son ami de force dans ses bras.  
  
Duo : "Il, il, il...Il..m'a...violé" Ce dernier mot fut presque inaudible.  
  
Heero fout de rage cria : "Le chien, il est mort !"  


  
  
Le reste de la journée, Heero resta avec Duo pour le calmer, le réconforter, lui apporter tout l'aide qu'il pouvait. Il demanda néanmoins à son ami de lui parler de ce dont il se rappelait. Le natté était assez vague, il avait des souvenirs sur sa vie et sur eux mais en ce qui concerne ces derniers mois, il semblait dans le flou. Le soldat parfait lui parla donc de ce qu'il avait entendu le matin, la machine dont Treize parlait.  
  
Duo cherchait dans ses souvenirs, ils revenaient progressivement, à force d'en parler. Pendant ses réflexions Heero remarqua qu'il se calmait, cela semblait lui changer les idées. Puis, il se leva brusquement.  
  


Duo : "Heero il faut détruire c'te machine ! Elle m'a foutu la cervelle en bouillie ! J'ai résister et cet enfoiré de Mal...Il m'a fait subir le traitement maximal. Je vais le faire souffrir, il va connaître Shinigami !"  
  
Heero regarda le châtain et l'attira à lui : "Calme-toi ! Tu n'arriveras à rien si tu reste dans cet état !" Il fit une pause pour embrasser furtivement les lèvres du natté. "Sais-tu où se trouve cet engin ?"  
  
Duo s'appuya sur son torse en caressant sa main : "Ils l'ont transférée ici, mais je sais pas exactement où !" Il joua avec les mains de son Iceberg. "Mais y a un endroit où j'ai pas le droit d'aller ! C'est le petit hangar où les gardes de la propriété dorment ! Il est possible qu'elle soit là-bas."  
  
Heero : "J'irai voir ça ce soir ! Toi, tu vas rester ici, te reposer et te calmer ! Je sais que ce que tu as vécu est dur mais sache que je suis là ! D'accord ?" Il regarda son amant se serrer plus fort contre lui.  
  
Duo : "J'aurai préférer que ça soit toi ! Je ne voulais pas perdre ma...Enfin tu vois quoi !! En tout cas pas comme ça !"  
  
Heero : "Je suis désolé Duo ! Vraiment !"  
  
Duo : "Tu n'y es pour rien ! Le mal est fait mais il le paiera ! C'est juré !!!"  


  


Une fois la nuit arrivée Heero laissa son ami dormir, et alla visiter les quartiers interdits. Il y trouva ce qu'il cherchait dans les sous-sol. C'était une sorte de siège de dentiste où était disposé un nombre impressionnant d'électrodes, de seringues. Ce qui choqua le plus le soldat fut les appareils électriques éparpillés de partout. Lorsqu'il s'approcha pour les voir de plus près, Heero fut horrifié de voir le voltage qui passait par les aiguilles. Prit d'une colère sans pareille, il se jura _Demain, il n'y aura plus rien._ Une fois avoir repéré les lieux, Heero rentra dans la demeure pour rejoindre son comparse dans sa chambre. Une fois arrivé, il prit son cellulaire et appela Quatre pour lui exposer son plan.  
  
La mission était simple : Il fallait détruire tout ce qui avait un rapport avec cette machine. Quatre et Trowa s'occuperait du problème Miosaki, Heero et Wufei détruiront la machine ainsi que les autres gardes, et Duo se chargerait de Malrock sous la surveillance de Mike. Lorsque le principal concerné entendit ce qu'il aurait à faire, il sauta sur son compagnon toujours au téléphone pour le remercier d'un doux baiser. Il était 3 heures du matin, ils devraient se lever dans 3 heures. Heero rallongea le surexcité pendu à son cou et le maintint, en lui entourant la taille de ses bras, dans le lit afin qu'il dorme.  


  


_Demain tout sera terminé et tu nous reviendras enfin ! Je ne te laisserais plus prendre le moindre risque avant de t'avoir retrouver totalement ! Dort bien Duo, car demain, Shinigami sera de sortie !_

  
  
  
  
  
  


A suivre

  
  
  
  
Ca vous a plut ? Des commentaires ? Dite-le moi !!!!!!!   
  
  



	10. Vangeance

CHAPITRE 10

****

Titre : Doutes  
  
**Auteur :** Fèn  
  
**Genre :** Yaoï, shonen aï, avec du 2*1 et le tant attendu lemon!!!!!.   
  
**Anime :** Gundam Wing  


****

Résumé : Duo vit chez son ennemi, 'il est son frère'. Duo se fait protéger par son glaçon et réussit petit à petit à le décongeler. Duo retrouva sa mémoire après une douloureuse expérience chez le général Malrock. Ce fait poussa Heero en mettre en place une vengeance.  


  
Cora : Alors ma grande toujours satisfaite ?!?!?! Merci pour tes corrections et bonne lecture ne le dévore pas trop vite !!!!lol  
  
Chibishini-sama : Tout à fait d'ac avec toi !!!!! Et merci pour la remarque sur les fautes, tu peux remercier Cora pour ça !!!!!!!  
  
Mimi : Et viiiiii, tu as le nez fin !!!!!   
  
Lidzy : Merci du compliment et pour ton côté sadique, t'es pas la seule à apprécier!!!!!! Amuses-toi bien pour ce chapitre !!!!!!  
  
Azalea : Thanks pour le soutien et surtout tu devrais faire un grand coucou à Luna qui m'a gentiment dit que j'avais un pb avec les reviews sans login !!!!!!!  
  
Dana-chan : Faut pas t'en faire pour Dudu, il saura se rattraper !!!!!! T'as qu'à voir par toi-même !!!!!!!  
  
Luna : Calme ! calme ! Range ça tu vas te blesser!!!!!! Il est assez grand pour en finir lui-même, alors pas de bourde !!!!!!! Voilà le chapitre, du calme ne tire pas Ok!!!!! Que ton esprit sadique soit satisfait ! 'Amen'!!!!! lol  
  
  
  
BONNE LECTURE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
VANGEANCE

  
  
  


6 Heures : Tampa FLORIDE.  
  
Tous étaient réunis dans le fond du jardin de la demeure Khushrénada. Ils se préparèrent pour l'offensive. Mike donna toutes ses armes au natté afin qu'il puisse effectuer sa mission au mieux. Une fois qu'il eut revêtu ses éternels habits noirs, ils se séparèrent.  


  


Heero se rapprocha de Duo qui commençait à s'éloigner : "Fait attention ! D'accord ?"  
  
Duo : "Ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai peut-être pas encore retrouver tous mes souvenirs mais tuer c'est inné chez moi et pis il y aura Mike donc No Problem, Man." Il embrassa le soldat rapidement et courut rejoindre son coéquipier d'un soir qui l'attendait près d'une voiture."  
  
Heero regarda l'américain s'éloigner puis murmura : "Revient moi cette fois-ci en entier !"  


  


Puis il retrouva Wufei qui l'attendait appuyé à un arbre. Les missions commencèrent chacune de leur côté.  
  
  
  
Demeure Khushrénada :  
  
Heero et Wufei n'eurent aucun problème pour entrer dans le dortoir des gardes de la villa. Ils leurs fallurent faire très attention car beaucoup de soldats ne dormaient pas et veillaient.  
  
Ils marchèrent à pas de chat afin de ne pas attirer l'attention des quelques soldats encore éveillés. Ils descendirent prudemment vers le hangar à MS qui se situait directement en dessous du dortoir. Heero alla vers le fond du petit hangar souterrain pour y placer des bombes à minuterie. Le chinois en fit de même.  
  
Une fois toutes les charges placées et enclenchées, ils se dirigèrent droit vers la petite entrée qui les mènerait un niveau plus bas.  
  
Ils s'étaient laissé 15 minutes pour pouvoir détruire la machine. Ils pénétrèrent enfin dans le lieu ciblé et y déposèrent une multitude de charges explosives, jugées excessives par le dragon.  
  
Une fois terminé, ils partirent afin de ne pas se retrouver dans l'explosion. Malheureusement pour eux, ils croisèrent quelques gardes qui leurs fallut éliminer. Ils arrivèrent enfin dehors quelques secondes avant le 'feu d'artifice'.  
  
Heero regardait le bâtiment en ruines, alors que Wufei resta face à la grille d'entrée en élargissant un sourire satisfait voire même un peu enthousiaste.  


  


Heero : "Qu'y a-t-il Wufei ?" Puis il se retourna et se mit en position de défense.  
  
Treize : "Tu dois être le pilote du gundam 01 ?" Il mit sa main sur son épée lorsqu'il croisa le regard du chinois.  
  
Wufei : "Il est à moi !" Il fit signe à son partenaire de s'occuper des autres soldats accompagnant le colonel.  
  
Heero : "Comme tu veux !"  


  


Heero s'élança sur les deux autres hommes, les deux même qui l'avait récupéré lui et Duo le jour de l'entretient avec Sally. La rage qu'il mit dans ses attaques montrait à quel point il n'avait pas apprécié la séparation de ce jour là.; Il n'utilisait pas son arme puisqu'il l'avait vider sur les gardes qu'ils avaient rencontrés plutôt, dans l'ancien dortoir.  
  
Il s'attaqua à eux uniquement avec ses mains, points, coudes, genoux...Il les tuait uniquement avec ses mains, aussi redoutable que le dragon dans ses mauvais jours. Wu regardait de loin le comportement du japonais. Lui se battait avec Treize au sabre, Plus prudent, plus précis, et plus attentif aux mouvements de son adversaire. Il esquivait, anticipait et frappait à coups sûr.  
  
Il ne se rendit pas compte que le japonais en avait fini avec ses souffres douleurs. Heero défonça la gille avec une mini camionnette et appela le chinois. Celui-ci déçu de ne pas en avoir terminé avec son ennemi tira sa révérence dans un "On se retrouvera !". Puis il monta dans la camionnette aux côtés de son ami. Ils partirent enfin en direction de la maison de campagne des Malrock.  
  
  
  
Centre de recherche de Miami :  
  
Trowa et Quatre avec leurs gundams semaient la pagaille au centre de recherche dirigé par le professeur Miosaki.  
  
Une fois la surface détruite, ils quittèrent leurs engins afin d'aller vérifier les souterrains et de tout mettre en miettes. Ils ne se séparèrent pas une seule fois même lorsqu'ils rencontraient les derniers soldats survivant à leur première attaque. Ils s'en débarrassèrent sans aucun scrupule.  
  
Ils atteignirent finalement le laboratoire du docteur, et comme leurs homologues, ils placèrent les charges.  
  
Après avoir piégé toute la pièce, ils se mirent à rechercher soit le corps du médecin, soit l'homme lui-même. Au détour d'un couloir ils virent un groupe de scientifiques, ils les arrêtèrent. Trowa en plaqua un contre le mur pendant que Quatre tenait les autres en joug.  


  


Quatre : "Où est le professeur Miosaki ?" Il montra Trowa qui 's'amusait' avec l'un des leurs.  
  
Scientifique 1 : "Il s'est cloîtré dans son bureau !"  
  
Scientifique 2 : "Idiot ! Pourquoi tu leur dis ! Ils veulent le tuer et on pourra pas..." Il s'arrêta en se rendant compte qu'il parlait un peu trop.  
  
Quatre : "J'ai l'impression qu'ils savent la raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici !" Quatre se retourna un peu vers le français.  
  
Trowa : "Hn ! Il faut les tuer ! 01 a dit pas de témoin !"  


  


Trowa lâcha son otage et sortit de la poche de son pantalon une grenade. Quatre et lui s'éloignèrent de leurs futures victimes. L'européen lança sa grenade et ils virent l'amas de chair en repassant pour se diriger vers le bureau de leur cible première.  
  
Ils trouvèrent le bureau, y découvrant Miosaki les attendant tranquillement à son bureau.  


  


Miosaki : "Vous êtes là pour le pilote 02 que nous avons capturé sachez qu'il..." Il fut coupé par Quatre.  
  
Quatre : "Nous l'avons déj;à récupéré, lui et sa mémoire !" Sur ces derniers mots Quatre acheva l'homme d'une balle entre les deux yeux.  
  
Trowa le regarda étonné : "Vaut mieux pas te mettre en colère toi ! Allez, ne restons pas ici, ça va bientôt exploser !"  


  
Ils repartirent rejoindre leurs gundams pour retourner à leur nouvelle planque.  
  
  
  
Villa Malrock, Tampa :  
  
Duo et Mike arrivèrent à la villa.  
  


Duo : "Laisse-moi une demi-heure. Après tu pourras intervenir !" Le ton qu'il employa ne laissait aucune place pour une quelconque réticence.  


  


Mike ne fit aucun geste et laissa Duo prendre les devants. La villa était déserte, il ne pouvait en être autrement puisque les seuls gardes que Malrock comptait à ses côtés se trouvaient dehors. Les deux châtains se firent une joie de les envoyer voir le royaume de morts.  
  
Le natté se dirigea droit vers la chambre du général. Lorsqu'il entra, il le trouva sur son lit, lisant un dossier.  


  


Le général en levant son nez se sa lecture : "Tient ! Je ne pensais pas t'avoir fait autant d'effet hier ! Tu en veux encore ?" Il se leva et se dirigea vers le garçon.  
  
Duo ne bougea pas. Il attendit que son violeur soit assez proche de lui : "Je te l'ai dit, tu me le paieras !"  


  
Il assena un coup de couteau sur le visage de son ancien patron, il se déchaîna sur lui en criant que Shinigami ne lui pardonnerait jamais ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il le fit souffrir en faisant de multiples coupures plus ou moins grandes. Il lui ouvra en grand l'estomac, les veines du poignet, les cuisses et finit par ses parties. Mike arriva vers la fin des coups, il observa l'américain admirer son oeuvre.  
  
Une fois l'homme mort, Duo conduisit sa copie dehors en lui disant que la machine qui était chez lui à Miami se trouvait maintenant, il regarda sa montre, en ruine chez Treize.  
  
  
  
17 Heures Japon, Banlieue de Tokyo :  
  


Heero : "Très bien ! Tout le monde est là! Mike si tu veux, tu peux partir mais sache qu'avec ce que tu as fait, tu as gagné notre confiance !"  
  
Quatre : "Et notre amitié ! Euh...Ca va Duo ?" Il regarda de plus prés son ami, inquiet.  
  
Duo : "Hn !" Il garda les yeux fixe sur son double.  
  
Heero : "Il a juste besoin de repos Quatre ! Je vais l'accompagner dans la chambre." Il aida son (futur) amant à se lever.  
  
Mike : "De repos je crois qu'il y arriverait mieux si tu n'étais pas avec lui dans cette chambre !" Lui et Duo éclatèrent de rire.  
  
Heero récupéra le natté sur l'épaule : "Tu aimerais bien être à ma place. Non ?" Lui fit-il avec un sourire, le narguant.  


  


Il s'effaça de la vue de ses amis et emmena Duo dans leur chambre. Pendant ce temps dans le salon.  


  


Quatre : "Wufei, ça va ? Tu as mal au nez ?" Mike fut plié en deux en entendant la remarque du blond.  
  
Wufei : "La ferme Mike ne devient pas comme Duo !" Rouge comme une tomate bien mûre, il se leva en direction du nouveau.  
  
Mike : "Ne me compare pas à Duo ! Je suis loin devant lui pour les conneries ou l'expérience !" Fit-il avec un clin d'oeil vers le chinois.  
  
Trowa pris Quatre par le bras : "Ne détruisez pas tout, d'accord ? Nous, on va se coucher !"  


  


Pendant que Mike et Wufei se chamaillaient dans le salon, Quatre et Trowa se pressèrent pour atteindre leur chambre. Sur le passage Quatre s'arrêta pour écouter un peu dans la chambre de son meilleur ami.  


  


Trowa : "Alors ?"  
  
Quatre : "Heero est sur son ordi et Duo à l'air de dormir ! Dommage j'aurais crû que notre glaçon allait fondre ! Tant pis ce sera pour une autre fois"  


  
Le blond attira son amant dans leur chambre ('Le reste, vous n'aurez pas les détails').  
  
  
  
Dans la chambre de Duo et Heero :  
  
Duo était allongé sur son lit tandis que Heero tapait son rapport pour les mads afin de leur expliquer son absence.  
  


Duo : "Laisse c't'engin et vient me rejoindre !!!  
  
Heero : "Dois finir !"  
  
Duo se releva sur un coude pour admirer son pilote préféré : "Allez, viens ! Ils peuvent attendre ! A moins que tu ne veuilles pas qu'on finisse ce qui a été commencé chez Khushrénada ?"  
  
Heero : "Hn !"  
  
Duo se leva et alla entourer le cou du hacker de ses bras : "Allez laisse ça !" Il l'embrassa dans le cou et fit glisser ses mains sous son débardeur.  
  
Heero rata plusieurs touches :"Tu gagnes !"  


  


Heero éteignit son laptop et se retourna pour faire glisser Duo sur ses genoux. Il l'embrassa, d'abord de simple baiser lèvre à lèvre. Puis Duo commença à passer sa langue sur ses lèvres. Heero ne se retenant plus, approfondit le baiser. Porté par le désir, le japonais prit son amant dans ses bras et le porta vers le lit.  
  
Lors du court chemin entre le bureau et le lit, le natté se chargea de faire un nouveau suçon à son cher et tendre. Une fois sur les draps, Heero l'embrassa, violemment, avec désir, pressé. Il entama une longue série de caresses d'abord dans les cheveux, le cou, puis il passa sur les hanches en remontant afin d'ôté le seul tissu que Duo gardait sur lui. Un grand T-shirt, qui ne posa aucun soucis au brun pour le lui enlever.  
  
Une fois la barrière de coton levé, Heero admira ce corps offert à sa seule vue. Il le caressa du bout des doigts, comme hésitant. Il n'osait pas y croire, il étai à lui. Il remplaça; ses mains par ses lèvres et explora ce torse imberbe, musclé, doux comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le touchait ou le voyait. Il fit de légers sillons sur ce corps, Duo sentait sa peau le brûlée, il voulait plus tout de suite. Le natté passa ses doigts dans la chevelure en bataille de son amant.  
  
Duo augmenta la pression sur sa tête afin qu'il aille plus vite. Heero fit un petit sourire, et dirigea son attention sur le bas ventre de son ami. Il traça le contour des boules de chair du bout des doigts, puis, il s'attaqua au sexe tendu du natté. D'abords avec la main, puis il les remplaça par ses lèvres, embrassant le gland uniquement. Au fur et à mesure que Duo grognait son envie, Heero finit par prendre en entier le membre dans sa bouche, effectuant des va et vient inexorablement lent pour l'américain.  
  
Duo gémit de plaisir quand son amant accéléra le rythme, il se libéra dans un râle rauque et fin. Heero releva le visage et alla embrasser son assassin. Il lui murmura à l'oreille "Prend les rênes.". Duo tressaillit en entendant le voeu du soldat. Mais il se reprit vite et renversa Heero et lui prodigua le même traitement. Il le déshabilla lentement entrecoupé de baisers. Une fois nu, il observa et désira son corps de plus belle. Il embrassa ce corps, ce torse bombé, ses reins cambrés sous le désir, et son membre si délectable. Il S'occupa de celui-ci d'abords avec ses doigts puis il les remplaça par ses lèvres. Lors de son exploration de cette partie tendue, il amena ses doigts à la bouche de son amant. Celui-ci les humecta, en gémissant souvent à cause de l'habileté du châtain.  
  
Quand Duo retira ses doigts, une longue plainte le fit sourire, et accélérer son mouvement. Il embrassa son Heero passionnément et introduisit un doigt. Sur le coup le japonais arrêta le baiser puis le regard d'améthyste posé sur lui, lui fit reprendre le baiser. Le natté inséra un autre doigt et commença à les mouvoir. Le baiser stoppa, à bout de souffle, Duo leva les yeux sur son soldat. Heero se cambrait de plus en plus, il respirait fort et rapidement. L'américain retira ses doigts afin de les remplacer par quelque chose de plus imposant, lorsqu'il fut près de l'entrée inviolée, il s'arrêta. Mais, Heero lui donna l'autorisation en appliquant ses mains sur ses fesses. Il n'en fallut pas plus au garçon qui le pénétra d'un coup puis attendit patiemment que son partenaire ne s'habitue à lui. Il était si étroit, si chaud. Il commença à se mouvoir en lui d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus vite. Des vas et vient tirant des plaintes, des gémissements, des litanies de "Duo" et "Encore", lui fit l'effet d'une bombe en lui. Il se libéra enfin, suivit de près par le japonais. Il s'écroula sur lui, et se recroquevilla sur lui. Le natté commença à s'endormir quand Heero l'en empêcha en se plaçant sur lui.  


  


Heero : "Ne t'endors pas encore, il y a un autre round à tenir"...  


  
  
  
  
  
  


FIN

  
  
  
  
Ca vous a plut ? Des commentaires ? Dite-le moi !!!!!!!   
  
  



End file.
